Still Here
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Bella McCarthy is from Tennessee, sister to Emmett, after losing her brother forever in 1935, she experiences an agonizing event. She later becomes a vampire. Will she find Emmett? Will she find her soulmate? Rated M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Readers! So, after looking at the poll results, Emmett had won. But I am thinking that if this story does well, I will also do a Jasper as well as a Carlisle story later on. So, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves in the silence, only interrupted by the melodic songs of birds. I loved my simple life... well, as simple as it could be anyways. Only the daily pestering made by my mother for not staying out of the sun, not wanting to wear dresses, and more.

'The sun is hot.' I thought as I laid in the field next to our sun was shining bright, laying a bright light over the entire yard. I was in a dress, my mother insisted on me being as womanly as possible. Would say, "Femininity attracted men." Sighing, I looked to the left. In the distance was my house. It is a victorian style home, built by Emmett and I's father, Charlie McCarthy. It is white with large windows, decorated with eyelet lace curtains from the inside. It has a wrap around porch that wound all the way to the back of the house, where out patio is. On the front portion of the porch sat a chair swing, the perimeter of our home decorated with numerous flowers. In the back, our house held stained glass windows that our mother suggested to replace the screens. It was a good choice.

The year is 1935, August of 1935. "It's so hot." I mumbled to myself, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"You know, mother would kill you for laying in the sun Bella-Boo."

I giggled as I looked up at a large figure, my brother Emmett Lewis McCarthy. He is a whopping six feet two inches tall, over towering me by a good foot. He is very muscular, so much so he helped to scare men away from me. He is a woodsman and hunter. Though, despite his burly appearance, he was like a gigantic teddy bear. "I know. She would say, 'Tan skin doesn't attract men!'" I laughed. "Nothing to worry about though, I don't tan and I'm not interested in the men here."

"You really are against the Smith boy huh?" He chuckled.

I looked at him as he laid next to me. "A man who says that my body pleasures him... Of course, I don't know why I would dislike him."

Emmett looked at me, his expression aggravated. "He... He said that?!" His tone quiet but angry.

I nodded, "Though, I wouldn't let it bother you too much. He won't have me. I don't want to many anyone who doesn't see me for me."

Emmett folded his hands beneath his head. "Some day, Bells, you will marry... Have children of your own, as will I." He stated.

I nodded. "One day. Yes, one day we will." I looked at the house, after hearing a screen slam. Stomping towards us was our mother, Renee McCarthy. She was very slightly tanned, but she claimed it wouldn't matter for her to tan or not since she had our father, on those days I would call her a hypocrite. Her hair was shoulder length and light brown, her eyes blue to Emmy's. I looked at Emmett. "She admires the Smith boy, but if she thinks I'm marrying Thomas then she is surely insane."

Emmett laughed as we both stood up.

"Young lady! Not again! What have I said about laying out?!" She scolded. Shaking her head, she looked to Emmett. "Emmett dear, come along. Dinner is ready."

"Yes Ma." He said, following us towards the house. We had a lot of wickersheim furniture and plant holders on our porch as of late, must be a new favorite look that our mother enjoys. Walking into the house, I ambushed my a smell I experienced every day from the large assortment of flowers that mother kept in the house, roses, lilies, hydrangeas, baby's breath, lavender, and orange blossoms. I guess you could expect that from a mother and father who owned a florist shop.

We were led into the kitchen where out father sat, reading the daily paper. His face was tired, his eyes and hair were brown like mine, his skin was dark from the field work he and Emmett had done earlier that day. His overalls were also covered in soil and dirty, but he smelled of flowers. "Good evening papa." I said.

"Good evening father," Emmett stated as he also sat down, his seat across from me. Mother placed our food before all of us before she sat, ready to eat her meal. Our meal tonight was a small roast and potatoes, along with some corn. We were still recovering from the Great Depression, so this was our monthly helping of good protein. Father and mother had grown concerned for Emmett and I when we had lost so much weight during the horrible event that took over our country.

When the depression hit us, I was only almost three at the time, but younger children were the most affected. Luckily for us, since our father had made our home with his bare hands, we didn't lose our home.

"Good evening children. Emmett son, tomorrow is your annual hunt with your friend Jonathan, correct?"

Emmett nodded, "Yes sir. We are going into the mountains to a spot where we found many buck last season. Best place to get real game."

Father nodded, "Hope you have a grand time. When do you suspect to return?"

"Sunday Afternoon Pa."

I kept quiet as I ate, using my manners that mother insisted I use. "Bells, how did your date with the Smith boy go?" I looked up to answer, but forcing me silent was my mother, speaking for me.

"She told me she had a grand time, dear."

My father smiled, "That's swell. He could be a great future husband for you."

I sighed quietly as I just nodded and looked at Emmett who nodded to me as he was the only one who truly understood and listened to me.

From there, dinner was silent. Once bedtime had came, I sat out on the roof outside my window. I wore my white sleep gown, my knees to my chest. I sat there, my eyes on the stars. The moon was so beautiful, it's white illuminating the entire flower field we had. In the field, the fireflies danced beautifully to the nights song.

I sighed, and jumped when I heard a throat clearing. "Enjoying the stars? Mind if I join you Bellsie?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, moving to the side as he sat next to me. In truth, I did hope he would come out with me. "I have something for you Emmy."

He looked at me, his short wavy hair looking black in the moon's light. His blue eyes were childish as he excitedly waited for the gift I had for him. I smiled and took a locket from my pocket. I handed it to him, The locket was a replicate that I asked father to have made for me.

Emmett opened it and saw a small photo of him and I when mother did our "young adult" photos. We were both smiling, like we had been laughing together. The black and white photo was so simple, but it was special to me. As Emmett looked at it, he looked to me, his eyes emotional.

"For good luck." I looked at him. "Come back safe?"

Emmett let a couple tears fall. "It's a promise Bella-Boo." He said, his tone sincere. "Suppose we should get to bed." He said, leading me inside. As I laid down, I wasn't sure why, but I knew... I had a feeling something was going to happen, though I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Ignoring the feeling, I fell asleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmett had left on Thursday morning, leaving a protective brotherly kiss on my head before leaving for his trip. That morning I had woke to feeling sad and lonely as I didn't have my brother to speak to. Breakfast was quiet and the lunch hour as I had no one to join me in my attempt to annoy mama in my tasks of not being her definition of womanly." In the time he was gone, Thomas Smith kept trying to make passes at me, but I kept thwarting him. He had tried serenading me late at night, bringing me flowers in the day, and even trying to win the approval of my parents.

Of course they would like him, they didn't know his true nature.

When Sunday came, I sat on the porch, awaiting my brother's return. It was only just after breakfast, but I knew I wanted to wait for him. The temperature got hotter and hotter as the hours passed. It had to have been noon now.

"Bella dear, please do come inside. Lunch is ready."

I shook my head. "No, I need to wait for Emmett."

My mother went to order me inside, but my father cleared his throat.

"Renee dear. It's alright. Let her wait for him. A little sun now and then wouldn't kill her."

My mother sighed. "Yes dear."

It was silent for a while as I heard stuff going on in the house. I held my hand to my locket, "Emmett, where are you?"

"Isabella!" I looked up, hoping that it had been Emmett, but it was Mr. Thomas Smith. Of course it was.

"Not that I care, but I'll ask. What are you doing here?" I asked, my tone clearly annoyed.

"Jonathan didn't return Bella." He said, his tone sounding nervous. "I'm going to assume that means that your brother hasn't either."

I shook my head. "No, he hasn't." My concern was now obvious as I twiddled my thumbs.

"Would you perhaps need a shoulder to lean on Ms. McCarthy?" I went to move away as he sat beside me, but he pulled me towards him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Aw! Look at the lovebirds." My mother muzed.

I groaned.

"Follow along Bella." Thomas demanded.

What my mother didn't know was the side of Thomas that was controlling and very verbally abusive. He would of course never show that side to her or my father as a way to win them over. He was pretty much able to get whatever he wanted since he was Mayor Smith's son.

He forced me to sit like this next to him. I grimaced, clearly not enjoying this.

Soon, I looked towards the end of our driveway when I saw a figure walking towards our home. In the distance, it looked like Emmett so I went to run. I threw Thomas's arm off of me and bolted, my hair flying behind me and my feet padding through the cool soft soil. As I got closer, I noticed a difference, and I slowed when I saw the police uniform. My hopes went out the window when I noticed it had really been the chief of police, Sheriff Patterson. "Sheriff Patterson?" I asked, but also greeted, my tone saddened.

He took off his hat and nodded to me. "Hello Ms. McCarthy. Might your parents be home?"

I nodded and offered to hold his hat for him. "Yes sir, Please do come on in." I said as we walked towards our home. I knew Sheriff Patterson and my father were friends, my father had been the sheriff before, until the people voted for Patterson to be the next sheriff. As we walked, I passed by Thomas Smith. "Good Day."

Thomas looked offended, but walked off, seeing as he had no choice but to do so. That's what I though, until I saw him follow us inside.

"Ma! Pa! Sheriff Patterson is here!" I announced. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked, also offering to take his coat.

He politely shook his head, "No thank you dear. I'm sadly not here for casual conversation."

My eyes widened as my parent came him. What did he mean by that?

"Hello Danny." My father greeted.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" My mother said, her tone kind.

Sheriff Patterson hung his head low, his expression dropping. "You... You three may want to take a seat." We all went silent, many horrible ideas flew into my head. "It is my sincerest regret to tell you this. We got a call from a sister station in the mountains. Your son, Emmett McCarthy and his friend Jonathan Stanton are dead."

"What?!" My mother and I cried.

"How do you know?" My father asked as he held my mother, Thomas Smith managing to worm his arms around me, despite my disgust I held it in to hear what Sheriff Patterson said.

"Our investigation troop were told that they heard screaming, both male voices. When they went to investigate, they found a lot of blood and human skin fragments. When searching through the belongings of the people there, the found two identification papers, Jonathan Stanton and Emmett McCarthy." Sheriff Patterson sighed a shaky breath. "Our assumption is they were mauled and carried away by an animal." He walked closer to my mother and father, giving them a emotional and sincere pat on the shoulder. "I am very sorry to you both. Emmett was a good kid."

I watched as my parents cried and I felt the stinging in my eyes as tears fell, gushing from my eyes like a waterfall. My brother was dead, my brother was dead... I fell to my knees, hyperventilating.

Ever since then, I've never been the same.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been almost five years since I lost my brother. Now, I'm married, and I have a son and daughter, Emmett and Elizabeth.

Soon after finding out my brother had died, Thomas had offered to take me out, my mother happily accepted. I would have told him to drop dead, but after the news I had heard of my brother's dead, I was a mute. I couldn't speak or really think or move for myself. A ghost in a dead shell.

He had taken me out to dinner, trying to seem like a caring gentleman, but on our way home, he chose to have things his way. His way of making me feel better was to forcefully take my innocence away. At the age of seventeen, I lost my innocence to a man I hated. I felt disgusted with myself as he took advantage of my immobile state. I had tried fighting him off, but it was no use, no matter how much I hated to admit it, he was stronger than me. Bending me to his will, he had used my body for his personal use.

He had taken me home that night, threatening me to not say a word. Afraid of him, I had agreed, going to bed.

I cried myself to sleep for multiple days and weeks.

Though, my promise to keep quiet was thrown out the window when I had gotten sick nearly two months later. We had thought it was the flu, but it wasn't until I felt a hardening of my abdomen that I knew, I had become pregnant from the man I hated the most. I was pregnant at the age of seventeen, impregnated by the nineteen year old Thomas Smith. When my mother found out, she insisted that we marry, not wanting her grandchild born out of wedlock.

My wedding was the worst experience Ive ever had. My dress was chosen by Thomas's mother, I looked like a marshmallow, his father chose the place, and my parents and I were sneered at by everyone in their family.

When I went into labor, Thomas went out drinking. My mother had to play as my midwife until a doctor could arrive and once the twins were born, he didnt want to hold them. That was one of the worst mental feelings I had ever experienced.

So, five years later, I am married to a man I absolutely loathe, but I have my two twins, blessings to my life really. For them, I put up with my husband. He ignores them for the most part, but I found that as a blessing, prefers that he took his frustrations out on me over them.

Today, I was leaving my son and daughter under the care of my mother and father while I did my weekly errands. They truly did love their grandchildren, despite the circumstances. It was a glorious day. On days like this, I would go to my brother's grave stone and speak to him. Even though they couldn't find a body, they had made a headstone for him. Maybe he could have protected me from my pig of a husband.

Thomas, like usual, was out drinking and cheating on me with the inner city prostitutes no doubt.

Sighing, I smiled as I kneeled down before my brother's headstone. "Hello Emmy. I-I miss you. I tell little Emmett and Elizabeth about their amazing uncle and all the stories of us climbing trees and enjoying childhood. How are things? Peaceful I bet. You know, I saw Pamela, your girlf- your ex-girlfriend now I suppose. She's doing well. Married to Eric Miller and she is expecting." I smiled, thinking of my children. "Can you believe your niece and nephew are four now? Time is flying by with them. Mom's got the lung disease now, but she is staying strong." I opened my locket, on one side was a photo of Emmett and I and the other side held a photo of my beautiful twins. "Elizabeth had green eyes like mama... and little Emmett has blue eyes like you." I laughed. "At least they both got my hair color instead of Thomas's." I took a deep breath before standing. "I'll stop by again when the weather permits. I love you big brother." I said before leaving.

I smiled as I left the cemetery, walking towards the general store to find something to make for dinner tonight. It sure was getting cold out. The local farmers were predicting heavy snow tonight. Perhaps soup? Vegetable soup? Sounds great. Walking around the store, I found all of the ingredients, two handfuls of green beans, three carrots, two potatoes, a celery stalk, a quart of beef broth made by the local cow farmer, as well as a bag of small noodles.

Leaving the store, I went to my parents to pick up my children. Knocking, I walked in to find my father watching over them as my mother was preparing dinner for her and my father. "Hello." I said, walking towards Emmett and Elizabeth. "Hello sweet peas. Did you two behave to nana and papa?" I asked, as I gave both a warm hug.

"Oh they were very well behaved dear, no need to worry. Would you and the kids like to stay for dinner?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for offering ma. Thomas will be angry if I am not home when he gets home." It wasn't until after I got married that my parents slowly figured out his nature. But according to my parents religion and the local church, it was a sin to divorce, so I was stuck.

Holding my children's hands, we walked home. As we got home, I sent them into the living room to play. Making the soup would take an hour at least, so I boiled and cleaned the vegetables as the water and brother boiled together in another pot.

As I waited for the food to finish, I went into the living room, taking my children to bathe and change into their pajamas. My daughter and son were so adorable and sweet. It was painful to realize the life we had.

In secret I had been planning to run away with my babies. I had nearly everything set except for a bit of money that I needed for the train. I sighed, letting them play some more with their stuffed animals.

"Mama? You okie?" My son asked, his eyes concerned.

Smiling, I hid my tears from them. "Yes, of course, mommy is fine baby. You keep playing." I said, heading back to the kitchen.

It was around seven in the evening that I heard the screen door slam open and shut as two pairs of feet shuffled drunkenly into the kitchen. Thomas was home with his drunk friend Andrew. "Hey whore!" Thomas slurred, his friend laughing.

"Thomas, please do not call me that in front of Emmett and Elizabeth. They are children, they don't need to hear that language." I said, my voice calm. I turned to him, only to be smacked across the face, my cheek burning.

"I am the head of this house. I say as I please." He slurred. Scowling at me, he said, "Got that?!" I cringed, nodding. "Good girl. Now, make dinner like a good little wife." I sighed, trying to hide my tears.

As my husband walked away with Andrew, "I can't believe you let her get away with her disrespect of you."

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately, the ungrateful bitch."

"Should get your-" That was the last I heard before the disappeared into the basement.

As dinner was nearly finished, I heard a scream from my children. Turning around quickly, I saw Andrew with a rifle and my husband with a blade. I went to run to my children but was instead punctured with the blade in my husbands hand as he dragged it through me, tearing my outer and inner body apart. I was starting to scream in pain as he placed a cloth over my mouth, causing me to pass out immediately, but not before I heard two horrifying shots. My body fell limp, losing consciousness.

* * *

I woke later, my sight unfocused and my side and abdomen in intense pain. Looking down, I saw I was covered in blood and my body was still gushing the red liquid that sustained my life. I looked around panicked when I saw my children lifeless on the floor. I crawled, painfully, across the floor to my children, their bodies coated in blood like mine was.

I was praying this would be a horrible nightmare, but no matter how hard I prayed, the scene before me wouldn't go and I wasn't waking in my bed to my children running into my room to wake me. I screamed in agony as I held them to me.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was mindlessly walking into the forest, my white dress covered in my blood as well as my children's. The ground was covered in snow, but I didn't care. I had lost the last two things I had cared about. My hus- No! the monster killed them. He murdered them.

All I could replay in my mind was the horrifying image of my lifeless children and my screams as I walked, my feet close to receiving frostbite. "I want to die." I mumbled, my tone lifeless as I fell into the snow, more of my blood pooling around me. I was in misery. I cried at the intense pain from my wounds. I screamed in agony at the image that wouldn't leave my mind. I laid in the slow, feeling life starting to slip little by little. "Kill me!" I cried into my blood covered hands.

A smooth voice spoke, "So lovely, that scent. She's beautiful... So young. An angel near death... I can't let her die."

Without haste, the dark skinned male moved to my cold neck. I felt a gentle kiss on my neck before a mind numbing pain seared through my neck, a pain similar to the pain of my husband gashing my body. My eyelids soon felt heavy and a soothing warmth took over my being. Is this what death felt like? Easy? Warm?

Though soon, I was no longer drifting in warmth, floating towards my demise, instead I was in my own hell. My body was burning like someone had set me ablaze while also cutting my entire body with saws while allowing bulls to pounce on the serrated blades.

I was being punished. I couldn't protect Little Emmett and Elizabeth and I was being punished.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was burning, my body wasting away in its internal brazen bull. I groaned, my chest heaving as my sight went blurry. It was hard for me to really see as I could see the focus of my eyes changing.

I could feel someone carrying me, I could hear the echos of footsteps and noticed as I groaned in pain from the flames that writhed within my body. Where was I? In a cave? That would explain the echos.

"Laurent? Who is that?" A female asked, her voice was smooth and beautiful, but there was a tone that sounded slightly menacing.

"She was bleeding out in the snow covered woods. She was an angel, crying for help. I had to save her."

This is Laurent? The man who pushed me into hell?

I heard two annoyed sighs.

"You may be our leader but your weakness is not taking advantage of our animalistic side. She's lucky it want me who found her. Shes be drank dry." A male said, his voice was menacing. I opened my eyes, screaming in agony as the pain ransacked my body, now focusing on my heart as it's target.

"She's close to the end." The female voice said, her voice almost excited.

"Yes, it will be nice to make us an even number." The male said.

"She could have been dinner. I'm starving.

"Patience James."

So the menacing one was James?

My heart was beating hard, fighting to stay alive but it was soon defeated by the flames. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was overbearing as it lasted for days, weeks, feeling like years.

Once I was feeling the pain dissipate, I could feel my heart feeling faster and faster before it gave up and it went silent.

Now pain free, I sat up looking at my surroundings as my eyes focused in ways they never had been before. I could see each individual grain in the rocks of the cave, listen to the river that ran miles away, I could even taste different things in the are.

There were three different scents for the three individuals who resides in this cave.

The one called James, his was like dirt and rot, his was a very cautious scent.

The one called Laurent, his scent was elegant, like a rose, but the floral scent was deterred by a fresh rain and wood smell. His was a friendly scent, one I felt I could trust.

Then there was the woman, i had yet to learn her name. Her scent was clean, like a lilac but there was a slight firewood scent, very earthy scent for a woman.

Looking around, my eyes focused on thr dark skinned male in the room.

"Hello dear. Sorry, I figured waking in bloody clothing wasn't best for your first day after your transformation." Looking down, I noticed I was naked, my body exposed, but for some reason, I didn't care. "Here you go, put this on." He said, handing me a woman's dress. "My name is Laurent."

I was beyond confused as I dressed, my brain putting together everything that happened. I looked at my body, seeing two very large scars, one going from my hipbone to just under my ribs, the other was a large puncture wound in my stomach. I lightly ran my finger tips over the scar.

"You are the only newborn I've met whose body has held onto its human scars. It's odd, but they are there none the less."

Newborn? Human scars? Odd? What in God's name was he saying?

I whimpered as my babies faces flashed in my mind, I wanted to hyperventilate, seeing red as I lunged at the kind man. "Why am I alive?! Why did you save me?" I shook in sorrow.

"You didn't want to live?" He asked, his expression confused.

I cried a scream, "Why would I want to live?! Who would want to?! My children were murdered before me... and then me nearly bleeding to death from the brutality of my... monster of a husband... of course id want to die!"

"That's why so many scents were on you..." he murmured, sounding like he had put a puzzle together.

"So... what am I?"

"My dear, you are immortal. A vampire." His expression was apologetic. "You must keep your vampire side a secret from the humans. They can not know."

"Hello." A familiar female voice spoke. "Being a newborn you must be hungry. Care to allow me to introduce you to your first meal?"

I looked at her. "Who are you?" My tone cautious.

"Oh right, where are my manners. I am Victoria. James is my mate, you must have heard him while you were changing. Sorry, he gets very grumpy when he's thirsty."

Thirsty? I asked myself.

She smiled, extending a hand to me. "Come on. Let's sate that appetite."

I wasn't sure why she let me to a hiking train. We stood there for a couple minutes before we heard two males walking by.

"You said their names during your transformation, Thomas Smith and Andrew Willmorre." I looked at her, my eyes wide. "We assumed you'd like them as your first meal."

* * *

 **1960**

It has been twenty years since then. I was in Maine now, a nomad. Laurent had offered and expressed his feelings for me years ago, but I couldn't. He felt like a father to me, being my creator. Victoria wasn't happy that I was leaving, but she understood. She was a true friend. There were times where she wanted to kill James with the way he acted, it was unsettling the way he worked. J wouldn't be surprised if she actually did kill him someday, probably because he turned on her.

I had willingly left, but before doing so so many years ago, i went to my parents home, taking two things from each of my children's belongings that were now at my parents in boxes. A stuffed bunny and a dress of hers as well as a stuffed teddy bear and my son's favorite hat.

Right now I was staying in a cheap apartment. The sixties were odd, so much rebellion, but I loved it. As I sat on my bed in my apartment, I looked a the pictures in my pocket, I sighed. Hopefully some day I could be happy again, but that was doubtful, very doubtful.

* * *

 **2006**

I was on the road, leaving Montana. My windows were open, my knee length hair flowinf in the wind. Since I left Laurent's coven, I moved onto a strict animal blood diet. That diet only started after I found Thomas and Andrew hiding, and took my revenge on them, making sure they had suffered. I remembered with great pleasure as I watched my memories like a movie.

* * *

 _I lunged out at them, their faces scared until they saw who I was. I was in a torn dress, my hair disheveled. "Nothing seems to kill you bitch." Thomas said._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about Thomas." I said, my voice sounding like a beehive. Using my vampire speed, I sped to different spots around them, mimicking Emmett and Elizabeth's voices to him, "Murderer!" Without warning, I lunged at him, him seeing my red eyes._

 _"Oh fuck!" He yelled in terror as I lept on him, piercing his neck with my razor sharp teeth._

 _It was pleasing to hear him gurgle his las breath as he drowned in fear._

 _Next to do was Andrew after I finished Thomas. He had ran, but i was faster. I pounced on him form behind, biting directly into his jugular._

* * *

I sighed as I drove, remembering my babies sweet laughter. I switched the song on the radio to try and clear my mind. I had been bitter for a long time, but eventually I found I couldnt live that way. I was wasting away in hatred. Even though I missed my babies terribly, I wanted to not live against their wishes and I knee they wouldn't want me living angrily.

Where was I heading? I had heard of a town in Washington called Forks. It was a town vast forests surrounded it, making it great for hunting. I was able to rent an apartment as an emancipated young adult. After saving money all these years, I was pretty good on money.

To make my stay longer, I had registered as a student in the local high school. I hadn't gone to school since I married Thomas. Even though I did know things, I needed to learn more about modern things.

As I drove into Forks, I knew this town would be perfect for me. It was small and quiet. My apartment was furnished, so all I had to bring was my clothing and bathing items as well as anything else I had. Monday I was to start school so there was that as well.

I looked down at my old locket, that I hadn't looked in in a couple years. It hurt me to look a the loved ones I lost all those years ago.

"Emmy, Little Emmett, Elizabeth, wish me luck."

Even though I rented cheap, I had nice clothing that suited my style as well as my Chevy Camaro. As a vampire, I liked speed.

Pulling out a pair of denim jeans, a green tank top with a black lace under shirt, as well as heeled boots. My eyes looked over the outfit and I nodded. "Perfect. Time for a hunt."

I looked to the stuffed rabbit and teddy bear on the mantle in my living room. I walked towards them, being able to smell my babies scents on them. "Mommy will be back soon. I promise."

I looked outside, the sun having set. Moving to my balcony, I hopped out, landing on my feet after a smooth three story fall. I smiled as I breathed in the fresh air. Nodding, I ran inro the forest, letting my mind clear itself of all my life's memories and responsibilities. Soon my mind was only focused on searching for a mountain lion.

It wasn't long until I could smell a familiar scent, more vampires. From their smell, I could tell they were animal hunters. I slowed to see where the scent , to see a large mansion in the middle of the woods. "Perhaps I'll introduce myself one day." I said before continuing hunt, running clear into Canada where I finally caught the scent of two mountain lions. I always killed loved mountain lion, it was a great taste to me

Crouching down, I took in a big whiff of their blood before leaping into the air, taking the one male down, the other one getting away. His growls provoked the animal out of me and I growled back, forcing me teeth into his neck. His hot blood sent my mind into euphoria as I drank, my teeth slicing through his jugular, muscles, veins, and sinews.

"I'm sorry. Rest in peace." I said to the animal before running. I knew I would need to hunt at least two more animals before I was good for about two weeks.

Luckily nearby I was able to find a bear and a huge buck before running back home. As I got inside, I got straight into the shower, bathing with a favorite new shampoo, conditioner, and soap that I loved, all were strawberry scented.

Stepping out, I laid naked in my bed, turning on my side. Though vampires didn't sleep we had our own version of sleep which was closing you eyes and simply thinking about the past. It was a good mind reset. I hated it but I also loved it before it was the one place I could see my babies again.

I was able to move on a little, but there was no way I would ever be able to completely move on. I held my hands to my locket, sighing as I rolled over. I decided to dress and sit on the roof. Remembering doing the same thing with my brother, making me smile.

"Emmy, I miss you. I went to you and my babies graves before I came here. Are lil Emmett and Elizabeth behaving? Hows mom and dad? I bet they enjoyed meeting you. I must be selfish, if only j kept my mouth shut around Thomas, none of this would have happened..." I shivered as if I felt someone sitting with me. "Anyways, good night Emmy."

Smiling, I laid there until the sun rose as I did every night until Monday morning, where I was once again known as Bella Marie McCarthy.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **EmPOV**

It has been so many years since that weekend in 1935. Memories of my mother, father, girlfriend, Jonathan, and my dearest sister, young and cheerful. She had to have been really old or dead by now. A grandmother probably. I couldn't help but wonder who she married, if she had children, if she had grandchildren. I couldn't understand why life had gone that way, but at least I had this locket to forever remember my sister.

I had never mentioned my life of my sister or anything to my wife or my family. I knew it would create emotional problems for me. I would love to tell them. But thinking of her and the life I lost, I had a hard time with it. I knew someday I would tell him. I was grateful to my wife and my vampire father for saving me.

Sitting in my room as my wife showered, I remembered my last couple days. The last time I interacted with her, I had given her a goodbye kiss on the head and that was the last time I saw her.

When I left with Jonathan, we were both happy and singing like loons. The grounds we held for hunting was a secret for us. None of the other hunters knew about this spot and they never would.

After a successful hunt, we had gone to sleep. I remembered in the middle of the night that I was woken by the second to worst pain I've ever experienced. I could see angry teeth, coated in my blood as my body was being mauled by a large bear.

In my final moments, I could only think about my sister and the promise I made her. "I'm sorry Bella boo I won't be making it home," I thought

As I was fading, I was approached by a blonde Angel. "You're okay I'm taking it to my father he can save you." Save me?

I remember being lifted after the bear was killed and wind. The wind was cold against me as this blonde angel held me.

"Don't die. Please don't die." The beauty pleaded. I remember blacking out, feeling like I was sleeping. I was drifting in warmth, death soon to overtake me until I was awoken by a burning, one that went beyond the pain of touching a blue flame.

It dragged on for days as I writhed in pain. As I burned, I could feel my body mending itself back together, my skin forming back together, my bones readjusting, and my muscles fuzzing back together.

After the burning ended, I awoke to a man speaking. "Young man?" He asked.

I looked around, my mind discombobulated. So many new things revealed themselves to me, me sight was better, my sense of smell was improved, oh god... It was amazing.

"Emmett?" The man called and I looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"We looked at your Id. Hope you don't mind." I looked at him. "Young man, you were mailed by a bear nearly to death, Rosalie saved you by bringing you to me. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I have bitten you, making you immortal. That's why your sight, smell, hearing, taste and more have improved drastically.

My eyes widened. "But my family..."

The man shook his head. "They can't know. I'm sorry son."

Its been 71 years since then. I was not angry at Carlisle or Rosalie. I was more angry at myself. If only I hadn't put my rifle back in the truck before sleeping, I'd have seen my sister grow, but if it wouldn't have been for Rosalie and Carlisle, I would have dissipated into oblivion. If Bella was still alive she'd be near ninety years old. Opening my locket I looked at our human happy selves I looked up closing my locket it wasn't that I didn't want to tell my wife about my sister but I... I just couldn't. The locket was very old now, near falling apart so I couldn't wear it around my next anymore. Instead I kept it in my nightstand drawer, in a special box.

My wife came out of the bathroom, naked and wet. "Hey there monkey man." She was the most beautiful woman i had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was golden blonde, locks falling down to the small of her back. She was well endowed and if she ever wore red, she knew I loved it, it was her way to get some Emmett action. I smiled to myself. I gestured her to the bed, where I pulled her down with me. I moved my hands over her smooth skin and licked my lips before pressing them hard against hers. Without my beautiful blonde Angel, I don't know where I'd be.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday and I was dressing into my outfit. I had two gifts, I was able to show memories like a film and I can transform int anything or anyone, known as transmogrification. As I changed, I put on my locket, wanting my three loves with me on my first day. Even though I didn't look at it all the time like I used to, I wore it everyday, it was my way to keep them close.

I looked in my mirror, adding a very light layer of gold and brown color to my eyelids. I also added a light layer of mascara on. I wasn't huge on makeup or making my hair look good, maybe I wanted to after I though about my daughter's hair. It was beautiful, long brown ringlets. My knee length hair was in long semi-tight ringlets like hers was. I looked to the picture on my mantle, seeing my four year olds. I smiled as i gently stroked the frame. "Wish mommy luck." I said before getting into my car, putting on grey coat. and driving to school. Nodding to myself, I made my way towards Forks High.

I got there in five minutes. The school looked more like a college campus than a high school, but it was still very nice. Each building had numbers painted on the side, making me assume each building housed specific courses, one for history, one for science, one for math, and one for english. I went inside to get my map, schedule, and other papers.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Bella McCarthy. I'm new, starting today." I said, my voice light and soft but also sounding sweet like a calming wind chime.

The elderly woman looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh yes, Hello dear. I am Ms. Cope. If you need anything, our guidance is right over there." She said pointing to the room on the left. I nodded. "Okay, here is your schedule dear. Please have your teachers from each class sign this and turn it in at the end of the day."

I nodded, "Thank you ma'am." I shook her hand and walked out to my car, pulling into the parking lot. I could do this, that's what I thought. Todays boys and girls were very easily pleasured by the sight of someone they found attractive, or that's the way it seemed as I got out of my car.

 _"Oh god, she's absolutely hot!"_

 _"Dude I know! I wonder if she'd be interested in prom."_

 _"Dude, she's out of your league.."_

 _"True dat..."_

True... dat? The hell? I laughed to myself as I walked towards the building after locking my car, my camaro beeping.

 _"Holy shit! Look at that car!"_

 _"Think she's related to the cullen's?"_

 _"She could be... another adopted 'sibling'?"_

Cullens? Could that have been the family of vampires I passed by when hunting the other day? Nodding to myself, I kept walking, throwing on my bookbag. Close to the door was a Volvo, a BMW, and a Hummer all next to each other. I could smell the scent from the house the other day. So, they pose as students as well? I looked at my map really quick, memorizing my school before shoving it in my bag and going to my homeroom. My homeroom was amusing as boys and girls with a different sexual orientation watched me. I just sat quietly, plugging in some headphones, listening to music from the thirties, forties, and fifties.

I smiled to myself, leaning my head back as my mind was filled with music of my era. I heard an obnoxious bell ring and I watched as only two students stood. I removed my headphones and noticed the teacher putting his hand over his head and I stood. Really? Only three of us were still doing the pledge of allegiance? I sighed, shaking my head when it was finished.

"Good morning everyone! How was your weekend?" The teacher asked, only receiving a response from one student. Looking at the slip the office woman gave me, I saw that my homeroom teacher would need to sign my paper. Standing, I walked towards him.

"Hello, I'm Bella McCarthy." When I spoke, I heard some of the students sigh. I wasn't that pretty, come on guys. I laughed to myself.

Teacher looked up at me, his eyes widened for a moment. "Oh yes, the new transfer correct?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. The receptionist, Ms. Cope, asked me to give this paper for you to sign for my to return to her promptly after the bell."

The teacher looked confused by my respectful dialogue. "I am Mr. Willard. Let me see that." He asked, as I gave him the slip. Quickly he signed it and I returned to my seat after thanking him.

Returning to my seat, I put my headphones back in, waiting for the next bell that the schedule showed would ring. I watched as students ate their sustenance, preparing their bodies for the day. Nodding, I watched the clock before standing and walking out the door just as the bell rang. My first class was with a Mrs. Dailey for english literature. My second class was what the school called a extra class, which was piano. When I arrived there, my professor Mr. Tanner asked if I knew how to play.

When I nodded, he smiled. "How advanced would you say you are?" He asked.

"Would you like me to play for you?"

Eagerly he nodded, I moved to the piano, trying to think of an advanced song I could play. Biting my lip, I moved my fingers over the keys. I nodded to myself, I would play Frederic Chopin's Etude Op. 10 No. 3 - Tristesse. As my fingers glided over the board, I could hear a sigh of happiness from from Mr. Tanner. When I finished, he laughed happily. "You know Chopin?"

I nodded.

"That was beautiful! You should join our talent show we have here annually. Consider it." I nodded as he handed me a flyer as he signed my paper for Ms. Cope.

History was a breeze for me, I knew I would be good at that, seeing as I had lived in the early 20th century. In history, a preppy girl sat beside me. "Hello Isabella! I'm Jessica. How are you? Are you liking our school?"

A blonde boy I had met earlier by the name of Mike, also sat on the other side of me.

"It's a nice school, that's for sure. It's just Bella." I said politely. I glanced at my schedule again to see right after this was lunch period. I grimaced slightly.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch Bella?" Mike asked, his tone and eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, sure." I said, my smile politely but my tone indifferent.

As we left class and went towards the cafeteria, I could smell their scent, the vampires. I knew I would need to introduce myself. Looking over, I only saw three. I could have sworn there were five scents. Maybe they had left early. Blood lust can be a problem for us sometimes. I didn't look over there any longer before just following Jessica and Mike through the line. I only grabbed a drink, explaining to them that I had a specific diet to follow. They accepted it thankfully.

"So Bella, where did you transfer from?" Angela asked. She was a very nice human, her personality very likable. If I were human, I would befriend her immediately.

"Tennessee." I said blankly.

"Bella you alright?" Mike asked.

I nodded as I looked up at the three vampires again. "Yeah, I just... I recognize one of them from the adoption center in Ohio. I'm going to say hello. Please excuse me." I said, standing and walking towards their table. They turned to look at me almost instantly. "Hello." I whispered.

"I was wondering when you could come to speak with us." The short one whispered, her body resembling a pixie. "I knew you would come, I am a future seer." I smiled and shook her hand. "This is my husband Jasper and our brother Edward."

I looked to all of them and shook their hands. "I am Bella McCarthy. I wanted to introduce myself as not a threat to you and your family. I passed by your home on my hunt yesterday and knew I should introduce myself sometime."

Alice was exuding positivety. It would be hard for me, even if I had succumbed to being extremely bitter, to be rude to her at all. "So, you're from Tennessee? Is that where you were... you know?"

I nodded to her, my expression turning blank.

Jasper grimaced at my sudden change of mood. Alice and Edward seemed to have noticed it but didn't say much to me about the change.

I could sense someone watching me intensely. Alice smiled as Edward watched me, his eyes intense.

I looked at him, my eyebrows raising in confusion. "Problem?" I asked the attractive male, my voice coming out a little annoyed. He seems nice, but I didn't understand the staring.. He was beyond what the women today called hot. His hair was many shades of brown like mine, but his held more of a dark copper color. His eyelashes were intense as they framed his golden eyes. His lips were a dull but interesting pink in contrast to his pale tone.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just very... difficult to read."

Oh right... my third gift, I forgot about my shield. I nodded. "I'm a shield."

Edward nodded understanding now, his eyes curious as he eyed me. I would be lying if I wasn't interested in him, but... I couldn't. I shook my memories from my head.

"If you would like, you could come home with us today and introduce yourself to our family." Alice offered.

My eyes widened. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." My tone unsure

Alice nodded excitedly. "Of course. I'm sure everyone else in our family would love to meet you."

I smile and nodded. "Okay, i have to stop at my apartment before stopping over." As I said this, the bell rang. "Well off to gym I go. I'll see you later."

Alice laughed, "I have gym too! May we walk together?"

I nodded. "Sure." I wasn't sure why, but I could already feel a bond forming between the two of us and for once I wasn't afraid of it happening, but I was going to remain cautious. I couldn't go through hurt anymore, it would be the end of me.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gym class was our fourth class of the day, the physical fitness building being down near the office building. As I walked, my mind on other things, Alice bounced cheerfully next to me, her emotions all over the place in the happiness. Her chipper aura reminded me of Elizabeth and it made me smile.

"So Bella! How old were you when you were?" She asked, knowing i would know what she was talking about.

I looked at her. "I was changed at age 22." I whispered,

Bella nodded. "So technically you're older than all of us siblings. When were you born?" She asked.

"I was born in 1918."

She nodded. "Okay oldest by human years but youngest by the year you were born."

Alice was very kind, but sometimes her emotions were overwhelming. She seemed to sense what I was thinking and sge nodded. "I'm sorry, i know I talk a lot. I don't know, I'm just a really peppy person."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. It is actually nice to have a conversation. I've been a nomad for quite a while." I said, stopping our vampire conversation once we got into the locker room.

The teacher saw me and immediately got my gym uniform for me, handing me my medium sized top. My body was still small but I had curves ever since I had my... I shook my head and thanked the teacher before going into a bathroom stall.

If it wasn't for the extremely large gash from my lower abdomen that went diagonally to under my ribs. I was never sure why, but this scar was what always reminded me of the night that Thomas murdered me. I wouldn't ever be able to explain to the humans how I got it and I would have a hard time explaining why an injury scarred on my vampire body.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, sounding concerned.

I nodded, pulling my shirt on. "I'll be right out." I said. Opening the stall door, I walked out, smiling at her as mh ringlets fell to the middle of my back after I put it up into its ponytail.

'Bella!" She squealed. "Only you could look good in the school uniform." Alice giggled. "Today is soccer." She said. Excitedly pulling me along.

The school day went by pretty quick, English coming right after gym and after English was biology, which I shared with Edward. He seemed kind enough, but like before he was well guarded, as was I around him. Perhaps he and I would get better acquainted.

Once the last bell rang, I walked towards Alice, Jasper, and Edward who were by their cars. Jasper acknowledged me with a nod, as Edward and Alice did with a gentle and simple wave. "Okay Bella, you remember where our house is, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I just have to stop at home to grab a couple things and I will be tight over."

Alice nodded. "I will inform them that we have someone coming and we will be ready when you arrive. When you arrive, I will get the door for you. Alright?" Alice said kindly.

Nodding, I walked towards my Camaro, pulling my hair out of its ponytail and letting it fall to just above the back of my knees. I could hear the boys whistle as my car roared to life. I slowly drove out of the parking lot and bolted to my house.

I'm sure they'd ask about my change and what caused it, so just as a precaution, I placed my framed photo of my babies as well as each of their stuffed animals. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I could need them. Maybe my babies were trying to comfort me. I smiled as I pulled on my locket.

Moving to my closet, I decided to change, now putting on a pair of loose false jeans and a baggy Jimi Hendrix T-Shirt. I grabbed my book bag, which I had placed the framed photo, two stuffed animals, as well as my photo album from back in 1935 that went all the way through until 1940, when I became a vampire in.

Nodding to myself, I threw the bag on and locked my apartment door before bolting into the forest, heading towards the Cullen's home. All I had to do was remember Alice's scent and ran until I came upon the same large mansion that was both old fashioned and modern.

I walked to the driveway and stopped. Taking a couple big breaths, I walked towards the house, where Alice was of course standing on the porch. As I got closer, there was a scent I knee, but wasn't sure who to place it with.

"I'm glad that you came Bella. Our family is excited to meet another "vegetarian" vampire." She said making quotation marks with her fingers.

I smiled politely and followed her inside.

The main entrance was breathtaking as I looked at the beautiful artisanship that was done on the inside.

I sighed happily. "Your home is beautiful." I said.

"I bet our "mother" will be glad to hear that." She stated. "Would you like me to tske your coat?"

I nodded thankfully as I gently placed it on the bench that resided in their entryway. "Thank you Alice for allowing me a chance to introduce myself.'

Alice nodded as she kindly pulled me towards what I assumed to be the family room. The walls on the way were covered in art that had to have been made in the 1600's or even earlier. Soon there was an opening that revealed a beautiful room, glass on all three sides, the one wall holding a fireplace in the middle of it.

Alice clapped her hands. "Everyone. We are here." She announced, everyone running in from different directions. When everyone was here I saw right vampires.

I met each of their eyes smiling. It want until I met s certain pair of eyes that I gasped, as did he. This could be... he died years ago. I stared at him, unable to speak. His hair was still dark, but his eyes were no longer blue, instead they were a golden butterscotch just like mine. in his vampire form, his muscles and strength was intensified, it was obvious. Eventually, after really realizing it was him, I forced it out of me. "E-e-emmy?!" I asked, my tone a mixture of emotions.

Emmett smiled happily, if vampires could cry, "Bella?!"

I nodded and was soon bashed into, being pulled into my teddy bear of a brother's arms.

"I... I've missed you Bella-Boo." He whispered. Holding me tightly.

"And I you."

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I met each of their eyes smiling. It want until I met a certain pair of eyes that I gasped, as did he. This couldn't be... he died years ago. I stared at him, unable to speak. His hair was still dark, but his eyes were no longer blue, instead they were a golden butterscotch just like mine. In his vampire form, his muscles and strength was intensified, it was obvious. Eventually, after really realizing it was him, I forced it out of me. "E-e-emmy?!" I asked, my tone a mixture of emotions.

Emmett smiled happily, if vampires could cry, "Bella?!"

I nodded and was soon bashed into, being pulled into my teddy bear of a brother's arms.

"I... I've missed you Bella-Boo." He whispered. Holding me tightly.

"And I you."

I heard a growling, coming from the blonde in the room. She was looking between Emmett and I, her glare was jealous.

Moving, I crouched down. Smiling I realized she was standing before the back door there, and that door was open.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Who are you, bitch?" She asked, her tone snapping a wire in me. I snarled and flung myself at her, our bodies coliding as I grasped her around her waist, both of us tumbling into the mud.

I could hear as everyone ran out. Rosalie and I were crouched and snarling. I smirked and gestured her to move towards me and she took the bait.

When she got close enough I stood up, shocking her. Chuckling, I stuck a finger out. This was a power they didn't know about. When she collided with my hand, there was a bright green light that clouded around us.

I could hear the shocked gasps as they witnessed the light. Soon I heard barking and laughed. As the light faded, in place of Rosalie was a golden retriever. I laughed so hard I fell onto my back. "That's what you get bitch." I laughed as I touched her again, Rosalie now there.

"The fuck?" She asked, looking at me. "Why was I a dog?"

"One of my three powers. Anything or anyone I touch, I can transform them."

There was a light in the blonde males eyes. I turned to them. "Sorry for my rudeness. I am Isabella Marie McCarthy, I am Emmett's sister."

Everyone gasped and looked between Emmett and I.

"E-Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett sighed and nodded at her. "Yes, she is my biological little sister, Bella. I never spoke of her because I couldn't find myself to bring it up." He looked at me and walked closer, hugging me tightly for a good few minutes before placing his hands in my shoulders.

I watched as he looked at me and then down to my locket.

He gasped. "The locket? How'd you get your locket to stay together?"

I smiled. "I didn't. I had to have a replica made, the original is in my jewelry box at home."

Emmett nodded. "Mine is in my nightstand." He sighed. "Most of all, I want to know how you became like this." He said, gesturing me to come into the house.

Sighing, I nodded. "But first, I want to know what happened with you."

Emmett nodded.

"Let's all discuss this inside." Carlisle suggested. "Rose, would you like to get cleaned up before hand?"

She nodded, looking at Bella. "You're good at surprise. We know you'll be good for a fight if the need should arise."

I nodded and patted her in the shoulder. "Sorry about your clothing."

Rosalie nodded, rolling her eyes. She ran upstairs as we all came into the family room. We all sat, Emmett shifting around, watching me as I unzipped my book bag, ready to grab pictures or whatever I would need to tell Emmett and his new family.

"You..." I started, looking at Emmett as Rosalie came down again, in new clothing. "You look happy."

Emmett nodded. "This family has that affect." He looked at me and my slightly happy smile. He leaned forward. "But I was never fully happy until I saw you again, young, full of life."

I nodded, smiling. "Now, what happened with you?"

Emmett sighed and nodded to himself. "Well, back in August, 1935, that hunting trip Jonathan and I took, it was going great. But... the second night of our trip. We had our two large buck resting in our truck bed. Jonathan and I were resting on the ground, but we fell asleep, forgetting to put our food up."

Bella sighed. "Go on?" I prompted gently.

Emmett nodded. "I slept only waking up when I heard Jonathan screaming. When I got into action, I was grabbed by a bear. I just remembered the pain but then I remember the bear being thrown from me, gurgling to death." Emmett looked over at Rosalie and patted her knee.

I watched as he smiled at her, was she a girlfriend or a wife?

"I remember looking over myself, my bones were broken, my muscles ripped apart... this angel, bent down and grabbed me and ran with me all the way here. Im surprised I survived long enough for Carlisle to change me." I looked over at the blonde called Carlisle and nodded a thank you to him. "They changed me and I wished I could come back to you, but i knew it wasn't possible. It broke me every day, that's why I never spoke of you."

I nodded, "It's okay Emmett. I understand now. I would have been understanding then too. I just wish I could have had you around for something's that went down in my life."

Emmett looked at me and took my hands into his, looking into my eyes seriously. "Bella, I've told you what happened to me. Please, how did this happen to you?"

I looked at him, my eyes sad. "It's very traumatic." I warned.

Emmett shook his head, "I need to know Bella."

I nodded, hesitating at first before taking a deep breath. "... Okay..."

I reached into my bag, pulling out photos, leaving the stuffed animals in my bag for last.

I sighed looking up at him. "Well, when you left for your trip, i stayed in the house. I didn't leave much, even so Thomas Smith still tried putting the moves on me." I said. "He tried serenading me and more... but you knew as well as I did his nature." I looked down, clasping my hands tightly together.

"Sheriff Patterson was the one who told us of the news. Thomas had come in the house seeing as, for the hundredth time, he was trying to woo me again. When I heard the news, I became empty. I wasn't sure what to do. It was later that week that Thomas has offered to my mother the proposal of taking out for the night to get my mind off of your upcoming funeral that was to be held that weekend." I bit my lip. I looked up again. "Thomas..." I sighed, standing up and leaning against the all that lined the stairway, all of the vampires in the room had their eyes on me. "Thomas did take me out... took me to dinner and things. I was maybe considering liking him as a friend then, thinking he really was thinking about me."

I sighed and had to stop for a second, moving back to the couch. "And?" Emmett prompted.

I nodded, my clasped hands becoming tighter. "He molested me that night."

The gasp that came from Emmett was horrified as his hands moved into fists.

I nodded. "He took advantage of me. I fought back, but you know Thomas was strong like you, so it was no use. Afterwards, he took my home and told me not to say a word." I sighed. "Not wanting to worry about my safety, I agreed... but..."

I placed my hand on the vintage photo of my twins. I sobbed a little. "Even though he told me to keep quiet... I wasn't able to after long." I said.

"Why do you say that Bella?" Alice asked gently.

"Because, at 17 I became pregnant."

Emmetts eyes widened as he looked up at me, furious but also in shock. "Pregnant?!" He asked.

I nodded. "With twins." I said, leaving Emmett shocked. I pulled the photo from my lap, holding in my hand, facing me. "When mom found out, she forced me to marry him. Mom didn't want a grandchild out of wedlock... though in her defense she hadn't known that the pregnancy was a result of molestation."

"After getting married, in April of 1936 my twins were born." I said, showing Emmett and the family the photo of my children and his niece and nephew.

Emmett looked up at me, sobbing. "What were their names?"

"Emmett and Elizabeth."

Emmett gasped and looked at the photo. I pulled out the stuffed rabbit and stuffed teddy bear my mother had made my children.

"These were theirs." I said, placing them on the coffee table.

Emmett tearlessly sobbed.

"You said were?" Edward asked carefully.

I looked at them. "Between 1936 and 1940, I had become Thomas's punching bag. I had some bruises or welts everyday." This made Emmett growl. "But he didn't pay attention or harm the children so I didn't mind being the one that was beaten so long as they were left alone."

I heard Carlisle's mate sigh sadly. "A mother's love."

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Esme dear."

I smiled before looking at Emmett again, looking the my babies stuff on the table. I knew when I told the story, I should reveal the odd and large scar on my body. "Anyways... it was just starting to snow in 1940. The farmers had called for a blizzard. So, I figured I'd make soup. Thomas was out drinking and came home drunk with his childhood friend, Andrew Willmorre."

Emmetts eyes widened. "Willmorre? The woman user?"

"The very same. They came home and he started slurring drunken names at me and I told him to not speak to me in that manner around the twins, but instead of listen, I was slapped across the face. Ignoring it, i turned back to making dinner... but that's when things took a turn for the worst." I sobbed. "I heard a gun being cocked behind me..."

Everyone went silent, their eyes on me intensely. "I turned... Andrew had his gun faced at my children and Thomas had a large hunting knife in his hand. When I went to run... I was stabbed, ge dragged the knife from my lower abdomen all the way to under my ribs." I sobbed. "When I went to scream, chloroform was placed over my mouth and I passed out." I sobbed harder. "And when I came to, I was in a puddle of my own blood, and i woke to see that my babies... my precious children had been murdered."

Emmett growled even louder, coming towards me and holding me. "I was bleeding out as I held my babies... and as a way to die I went out into the blizzard where I feel into the snow." I sighed. "I prayed... begged for death, but was bitten by a dark skinned vampire. He and his two coven members had me in their coven until the 60's when I left. While with them, my diet had been human blood... but that diet ended soon. After my change, the woman in our group, Victoria helped me to track them down and I had tracked them to a cave nearby. I had my revenge when I slaughtered them both... making sure they suffered."

I sighed, "Ever since the 60's I've been on an animal strict diet and have been completely alone, until I came here..."

"Oddly enough, when I woke form my transformation... I woke with the scar that I had received from the wound Thomas inflicted." I said, lifting my shift, and exposing the large inch and a half wide scar that went from the side of my lower abdomen all the way up to just under my rib.

The room was silent as they saw, looking at my scar. I sighed, pulling my shift back down. Emmett was sobbing and I sighed.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, hugging my in a brotherly embrace. "I'm so sorry. I... I'm so sorry that I wasn't there."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The room was silent as they saw, looking at my scar. I sighed, pulling my shift back down. Emmett was sobbing and I sighed.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, hugging my in a brotherly embrace. "I'm so sorry. I... I'm so sorry that I wasn't there."

Looking at my brother, I sighed. "It's okay Emmett, you had no choice."

Rosalie came over too and hugged me from the other side. Emmett knew I hated attention and Edward could see the discomfort on my face but he just smirked as they hugged me.

When they let go, Rosalie looked at me. "I understand somewhat where you are coming from. When I became a vampire, it was because I was molested by my fiance, Carlisle changed me as well."

I nodded, looking at her sincerely.

"I also got revenge on him." She looked at me, her eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry about your children."

I gasped and my expression fell sad. I nodded. "I just..." I tearlessly sobbed. "I just wish I could have saved them. They were still so young." I tilted my head back. "I... i miss them everyday, but I know they are somewhere good. I know ma and pa are taking good care of them.

Emmett nodded.

I smiled a little, finally happy to have this chance to see Emmett again. Looking over, I couldn't help but look at Edward. His features really were beautiful, but now his expression was frustrated, was it because of my story?

Alice chirped, "So, you have two powers right? You're a shield and then we just found out you are capable of transmogrification."

I smiled. "I actually have three."

Carlisle gasped, his eyes lighting up like a tree on christmas. "What is the other one?" He asked excitedly.

I chuckled, "I am able to show my memories, like a movie."

Emmett gasped, "I know this might... be hard... but could you show me a memory of my niece and nephew?" Emmett asked gently.

I bit my lip and nodded, moving my hand, I positioned it towards the tv and focused my mind.

It shocked them to see my memories coming threw on the tv. The memory I chose, was one of my favorites of them.

* * *

 _I was still human and my babies were just learning to speak. This was actually a day where Thomas hadn't been drunk so he was kinder than normal._

 _I was kneeling on the ground with them when my twins looked at me with their beautiful eyes, "Mama?"_

 _I sobbed happily for a moment when I pointed to Thomas. "Yes and who's that?"_

 _Our son hesitated for a moment, "Dada?"_

 _Thomas had simply grinned before I showed them a photo of my brother from my locket. "Very good, and who is this?" I asked, pointing at the human photo of my brother._

 _"Uncoo Emmy?" My daughter asked, ending my memory._

* * *

I smiled, looking at my brother. "They really wanted to meet you."

Emmett sadly smiled. "I wish they could have."

Nodding, I looked around when I spotted a beautiful black grand piano. Standing, I walked towards it, smiling as my fingers very very gently swept along the beautifully crafted instrument. I heard a chuckle. "Uh-Oh, looks like Bella found Edward's pride and joy." Alice joked.

I looked over at him. "You play?"

He nodded as he stood over and walked over to me. "Yes, I have played since I was five all those years ago. I even write my own music."

My eyes glowed, "Care to play a song with me?"

Edward smiled, his eyes full of excitement as he looked at me. His crooked smile was one to love, it would have made my heart race has I still been human. "You play one first? Then we can play together." He said, moving and sitting next to me, his long, pale fingers lifting the key cover for me as he sat, facing me, waiting for me to play.

I smirked, if I could blush I would have. I took a deep breath. "Hmm... which one could I play I asked myself, stroking the keys gently as I thought. I bit my lip gently before nodding. I knew exactly what to play. Sighing, I moved my fingers over the appropriate keys and began to play a romance melody by Robert Schumann, his Romances Op. 28 No. 2 in F sharp minor. I smiled at a soft melody began to fill the air. I could hear a breath from Edward as he watched me and I played with my eyes closed.

My fingers moved fluidly over the keys, each key singing its unique song. I began to hum softly along to the tune, the music flowing through my body as it mesmerized my mind.

I played for nearly four minutes before softly ending me song, my fingers gracefully leaving the keys as the sound resounded and slowly silenced.

It was silent for a moment until I heard a chuckle from Jasper. "Looks like someone has mesmerized Edward." He said.

I looked over, seeing his expression appear shocked. I smiled. Looking at him, "Are you ready to join me in song?" I asked.

He immediately put his hands towards the keyboard waiting for me to begin and slowly, I started to play Debussy's Claire de Lune. The gasp the exited Edward almost scared me as he began to play with me.

It wasn't until we began playing together that I heard an audible breath release from everyone behind us.

He and I, our fingers moved across the keyboard fluidly, each of us respecting each key's sound.

Slowly, our tune did end and after he looked at me. "How did you know?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Claire de Lune, it is my favorite musical piece."

My eyes widened, "Me as well."

"Uh-Oh Emmett, Edward might be getting the hots for you sister..." Jasper teased again.

Edward and I laughed until his expression became solemn. He looked at me and gently took one of my hands into his. I could sense a change in his emotions almost instantly. "Bella, I am truly sorry about your loss. If you ever need someone to talk with I am more than willing to listen."

I heard an "Aww" from the ladies in the room.

"Perhaps you would like to go hunting with us sometime."

I smiled and nodded. "Perhaps."

Behind me, I felt two dainty hands place themselves on my shoulders.

"Bella, dear?"

Looking behind me, I noticed it was Esme, who was gently smiling at me. "Yes ma'am?" I asked, my southern accent coming out some.

"What are your living accommodations now?"

I furrowed my brows a little. "I live in an apartment."

Alice gasped, "Please Bella, I know this is really soon, but we would love it if you were to move in with us."

My eyes widened, "You want me to move in?"

Emmett walked towards me. "Sis, we would be delighted to have you here. I don't want to lose my little sister again." I looked at him, my gaze gentle.

"So dear, what do you say?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My eyes widened, "You want me to move in?"

Emmett walked towards me. "Sis, we would be delighted to have you here. I don't want to lose my little sister again." I looked at him, my gaze gentle.

"So dear, what do you say?"

I looked at them, biting my lip gently. For some reason I looked to Carlisle, the leader of this clan. He smiled and nodded his head. "What Emmett says is true. We would be delighted to have you as part of our coven, our home, but most importantly our family."

I looked at him, shocked by his kindness. I nodded slowly. "To have a family again... Would be nice. I've been without one for so long." I looked up at then.

Getting up I grabbed the stuffed animals from the table and the pictures, putting them in their bag before looking at the last one with my babies on it.

Everyone in the room was looking at me as I gently grazed the photograph. "Well babies. Mommy has a home again."

I smile and look at them before putting that family away and walking towards everyone.

I moved towards Carlisle and shook his hand. "I would be most grateful to join your family."

Every one of the girls suddenly moved around me, pulling me into a gentle embrace. I looked at Emmett and Edward who were nodding kindly. I winked at Emmett and he chuckled.

I pulled back. "It might just be a day or two. I have to pack everything up."

Alice clicked her tongue. "None sense. We'll help you. Could be done in a couple hours. And perhaps afterwards we could go hunting. Esme loves to decorate rooms for each of us so it would give her time to do so."

Esme's eyes widened and shined. "Would you allow me to make a room for you?"

I nodded. "That would be great."

Esme seemed to brighten up like the sun.

It was at that point that Alice and Rosalie dragged me out of the house as well as Emmett. I tried fighting them, saying I wanted to walk myself, but my arguments were cut short when Emmett threw me over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, seeing the rest laughing.

"Come on Bella-Boo, let's get your place packed up and then let's go on a hunt." Emmett singed, reminding me of the dwarfs from snow white.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Edward asked. "The more hands the faster we can get her moved in.

Rosalie smirked.

Emmett glared playfully.

Rosalie winked, "Let Emmy spend time with his sissy."

I glared and growled a little before they ran in the direction towards my home, using my scent as a GPS. I sighed as Emmett would not let me down as we arrived at my apartment. I knew they wouldn't approve of my rundown apartment.

I heard Alice gasp as she looked at it. "Dear god Bella!"

The building really was rundown, it it's siding was falling apart and the foundation was falling apart in the bottom brick. There was moss forming all over the side.

Emmett set me down, his eyes sad. "Have you always lived like this?"

I nodded. "Actually, after my change until the 60's I was living in a cave with my then coven. Then in the 60's I lived in motels in Maine, Alabama, Alaska, and Montana. This is actually a step up from those motels."

Rosalie patted my shoulder. "You don't have to live like that anymore."

I smiled kindly as we went inside. My neighbor across the way came out of his door, slurring. "Iisshhh, ish the sexyyyy girlsh next door."

I sighed. "Hello Danny." I said.

I moved towards my door, unlocking it. "Wouldn't you likes this be myyy womans?"

I groaned. "I'm sorry Mr. Nunen. But... No." I said, leading everyone in."

When we walked in, Alice exclaimed in horror. "Yes! This is even worse!" She yelled as she took photos and I could only imagine who she was sending them to. Everyone zoomed around, packing things faster than anything. It was all packed in about twenty minutes as we all put everything in the living section of the room. I looked over at Emmett who was holding a photo of Ma, Pa, Me, Lil Emmett, and Elizabeth.

I walked over, and looked at the photo too, my eyes becoming slightly sad.

"So, what happened to ma and pa?" He asked, his tone sad.

I nodded, patting his shoulder. "Well, Ma got the lung disease now known as lung cancer. She was a strong fighter, but she passed away about ten years after I "died." Emmett sighed. "And pa... He soon committed suicide after ma died. After you died, I was murdered, and ma taken away by a disease... I can't blame him."

Emmett nodded. "I... I missed so much. I am happy to have you Rosalie... I'm just sad that I missed so many important things."

I hugged him tightly, "it's okay Emmy. Sometime I'll show you more of my memories."

Emmett nodded. "That would be great. I'd love to see more of my niece and nephew."

Alice smiled as she excitedly spoke. "Everything is in my car. How's about we take the cars home and go for a family hunt. We should bring along Jasper and Edward."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

Alice winked. "You forgot, Esme is working on your room and unfortunately Carlisle got called into the hospital for an emergency." She looked at me after speaking to Rosalie. "I'm looking forward to hunting with you."

I laugh lightly. "I get quite messy. I play with my food."

Alice groaned as Emmett cheered. "There's my sister!" He cheered as he reached both hands up to high five me.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: AUTHOR NOTE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, I would like to wish you all a belated Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! I've been quite busy with work and family and I got a bit sick for over a week, but I'll be updating either tomorrow or Wednesday! Hope you all have a having great holiday celebrations with your loved ones!**

 _ **PS: The new chapter will be posted soon :)**_

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

As we walked back out of my old home, I placed some money in my landlord's mail box before we ran. I didn't see Alice's car. "Wait Alice... you didn't bring your car, where are my boxes then?"

She winked. "Well, I ran back for my car while you spoke to Emmett and drove it to the house." I nodded. How had I not noticed?

Emmett and Rosalie smirked as we ran back towards the house, When we got there, the door to the soon to be my room was blocked off as I heard Esme moving around in there.

I sighed and laughed to myself as I followed the rest towards the back of the house.

"Edward! Jasper!" Alice yelled up.

Faster than anything, they ran down, looking concerned. "Everything okay?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course, just wanted to bring you all along on our first all together hunt."

Jasper and Edward nodded. "Sounds like fun."

I smile, "Don't be scared if I... well play with my food a bit."

Edward chuckled. "That should be fun."

"I wonder who returns looking messiest. Emmett or Bella." Jasper wondered.

I smile at Emmett and wink, "you ready big bro?" I playfully hiss.

Emmett jokingly shoved before darting off, "What you waiting for Bella-Boo!" He shouted.

I laugh, "oh ho ho!" I run at full speed, sniffing out for a mountain lion or bear. Soon, I come up a smell, one so familiar to me, one of my favorites, there surely are a lot of mountain lions up here.

I smile and run towards it, immediately coming to a stop a mile behind it. I crouch down, moving slowly towards the pack of four mountain lions. I smile and hear them coming up behind me. In a tone, so quiet that only they could hear me, i say, "Time to play with my meal."

Snarling, I jump up into a tree. I hear them skid to a stop as they silently watch me. Grinning, I jump onto the branch where the biggest of the cats sit. I feel the branch move some, catching the animals attention.

Smirking to myself, the cat turned around, facing me as it snarled.

Winning, it hissed as I crouched down and stared into its eyes. His eyes were fulled survival. I needed to survive too, so without more hesitation, I flung myself at him, tossing us both off of the tree, the two of us circling menacingly. I soon noticed I was surrounded by the other four lions as they snarled too. I giggled.

"Is that the best you've got?" I growled, launching forward as I tackled him to the ground, digging my teeth into his jugluar, the big cat now gurgling as I took his life.

Soon I heard the other lions ready to pounce, but my new family came out, snatching them and drinking from them.

Turning to my brother, I had some animal blood on my lip, my body buzzing with excitement. "That was fun."

Emmett high fived me, "I can tell you had fun! Damn kid, you're one hell of a hunter."

I winked as I sniffed the air. "Hmmm, I'm still thirsty... What about you five?"

"Of course Bella-Boo. Smell any bear around?" Emmett chuckled.

I nod, "You can't smell them? They aren't too far away." I say.

Emmett sniffed and growled happily. "Time for some grizzly!"

I nod as we all run in that direction. Smiling, I look around me. To be a part of a group again... It feels amazing.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

On the way back home, everyone is feeling sloshy as the blood has filled our stomachs. After that, none of us would have to feed for a good three to four weeks. It surely was one hell of a hunt. I hear some laughing as Emmett wraps his arm around his wife's neck, kissing her cheek as Alice was doing to Jasper. I sighed. As I watched, I could feel an odd fit of jealousy coming over me. "The hell is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

I sighed and as we got home, I could see Esme and Carlisle smiling.

"Welcome home. Your room and closet have been decorated and filled, would you like to go in and see?" She asked.

I nodded shyly, my family following behind me, showing me to my room. Slowly we ascended the stairs. I noticed there was one more room, being informed it was Edward's that was across the hall from mine. I grabbed hold of the doorknob, letting out a deep breath before opening the door.

As I looked at the beautiful room, breath left my body as I looked at the elegant yet simple room. The entire east side wall was glass, while the north wall had a fireplace in the middle, bookshelves covering the entirety of the rest of the wall. Along the entrance wall, the south wall, there was a closet, not too big, but still enough to hold a couple more clothing articles. Along the west side wall was a bed, the frame made with an elegant wrought iron design, reminding me of hearts. There was also an elegant but simply bathroom connected to the room.

Walking toward the bookcases I saw all my books and CD's, as well as my vinyl records. Once I walked towards the fireplace, I gasped at what was on the mantle. It was my babies picture, the last one I had of them. I sighed and gently touched the glass. "Momma has found a place to call home now. I wish you two could be here to see it."

I dropped to my knees, tearlessly sobbing. I immediately felt Emmett hugging me. "Shhhh, Shhhh, itll be okay Bella-Boo." He said, rubbing my back. After a second I looked at Esme who was kneeling beside me.

"I love it Esme. Thank you. Just, seeing the picture of my babies..."

Esme nodded. "I understand sweetheart." She said, hugging me. "I'm glad you like the room so much."

"I've just been without a family for so long... I'd almost forgotten what it was like." I sobbed, hugging Esme tightly. "Thank you all for allowing me to feel happy again. I owe you all one."

Emmett patted my head. "Bella-Boo. You don't owe us anything."

"We are all happy to have another member! Welcome to the family." Carlisle said, smiling kindly.

I looked up, feeling a warmth run through me, a warmth that had disappeared a long time ago. Slowly, I felt myself smiling. "Thank you very much."

Carlisle smiled, "Now, why don't we give Bella sometime to herself, allow her to relax?" He suggested.

"You're right. Bella-Boo, we will all be downstairs when you are ready okay? You can showroom and stuff."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

As they all left the room, I say on the queen sized mattress and smiled to myelf, running my hands over the very soft comforter on the bed. I got up and grabbed the picture of my babies and sat down on the bed, laying back on it. "So momma has finally found somewhere to call home." I sighed and rolled onto my sighed. "But... Even though everyone is kind and I have met your Uncle Emmy once again, it is hard to call this place home when I lost the two most important people to me. It isn't home without you two, but I know that's how it will be for me for the rest of my life. I... I miss you both. If only I could see your smiles one more time."

I smiled to myself as I out the frame back and placed their stuffed animals on each side. After doing that, I went into the shower, sighing happily as the warm water ran over my cold body.

* * *

Emmett sighed as he listened to Bella. "I... I am a horrible brother."

Rosalie patted his shoulder. "There was no way you could have known."

Emmett sighed. "But if only I would have at least checked on her, still hidden. Perhaps I could have saved her and her kin."

Esme sat on the other side of Emmett while Carlisle sat on the sofa opposite of them. "Rosalie is right." Carlisle said, looking at Emmett sincerely.

"Right." Esme said, patting Emmett's shoulder. "You sister, true, is and has been going through extreme grief. First she lost her brother, which is not your fault, then is raped, forced to marry, has two children, and then loses them. It will take her time to know what it is like to be truly happy.

"I , truly shocked that she has been able to stay so well resolved... Or in control would be a better word." Carlisle said. "It's a miracle that she didn't starve herself dead."

Emmett shivered at the thought.

Sitting at the piano, Edward was silent. "I just can't wrap my head around it." He said, his hands folded together as he looked down.

"What? Can't wrap your head around what?"

"How is it, that a girl as kind hearted as your sister is, that a man could be so vile?" Edward gritted his teeth. "I know for me, that when I was dying... Losing my parents was tough, but I knew that it would have happened one day so I was able to move on... But for a parent to lose their child, not just one of them, but both..."

Emmett growled to himself. "He's lucky I wasn't around then."

Rosalie hugged him tightly. Soon they heard the light sound of water starting on the top floor in Bella's new room.

"What we need to do is show Bella that it is okay to have a family and that it is alright to, not forget; never forget, but to be able to move on. She truly is family now and has one."

"Something Bella mentioned to me when we were on our way back to go hunt, I asked her if there was anything she wished she could have done..." Alice stated. Everyone looked at her. "She said that she would have faced it and struggled to stay there for her mother and father. She said she is regretful that she never truly got to say goodbye to her kin or her parents."

Everyone sighed.

* * *

I could hear what everyone was saying as I showered and i felt warm. People truly cares about me. I wasn't alone anymore. I could finally have people to talk and laugh with. As I got out of the shower and dressed, I saw everyone in the living room, Jasper and Emmett playing chess. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were talking about their flower garden in the backyard, Carlisle was reading a medical book, and Edward was seated at the piano. His finges were stroking the keys gently.

I smiled. "Thank you all." I said, standing in the doorway, twiddling my index fingers.

"For what dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"For giving me a family... For giving me a place where I can truly live. It's given me a sense of purpose. So, I wanted to thank you all."

I looked towards my brother. "If you would like, I could show you all of my human memories, omitting the bad ones. So you can see what you missed with mom, dad, the twins."

Emmett looked at me. He got up and hugged my tightly. "Please do Bella-Boo. I want to know and see everything."

"Me too! Me too!" Alice begged.

I nodded and sat down, looking a true tv, trying to think of where to start, yes, when mom first smiled after Emmett's death. That would be a great place to start."

"Do you mind if we see as well?" Esme asked, gesturing to everyone.

"I don't mind. We all are family after all."

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Announcment to readers

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, I apologize for not updating lately. I have been really busy. I am finally moving to California. I fly out from the east coast to California on the 31st. I've been busy packing and organizing with my current job and more. So, I am going to post one or two more chapters before I move. Once I move I will post another notice. :)**

 _ **PS: The new chapter will be posted soon :)**_

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

"Do you mind if we see as well?" Esme asked, gesturing to everyone.

"I don't mind. We all are family after all." I said.

Everyone moved, coming to sit on the couches as I sat on the chair, pointing my finger towards the television set. I sighed, "Hmmm... where should I start... oh yes!"

"What?" Emmett asked, suddenly the television showed my memories, it was a couple weeks after Emmett's funeral.

* * *

 _I sat on the piano bench, my hands on the instrument. In my memory, I remembered back to when Thomas has ceased my piano playing, though that was a little after this memory. It was one of the saddest times of my life._

 _I hated him. My vision red when he touched me. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, rubbing my forearm. I looked at him, he was smiling kindly at me. He was only kind when he wasn't drunk. Though, his drunk days outnumbered his sober ones by many. Thomas sat beside me, seeming bored_

 _A couple tears fell as I moved my hands over the keys, moving them fluidly over the board, playing beethoven. The soft tone filled the room. It was loud but peaceful._

 _Our mother, who had been distraught with grief looked over, looking at our family photo, looking at Emmett._

 _"Your sister is playing again..." She said, smiling. She stroked her fingers over the photo. Her eyes were full of sorrow as father sat at the table with her, busily scripting in his due book for bouquets. "I miss you sweetheart."_ _Renee looked at me as I played, "Bella dear, would you play Emmett's favorite?"_

 _I looked up and nodded, wiping my tears away and moved my fingers again, my tempo faster._

 _"That's beautiful." She said, showing her very first sincere smile since before Emmett's death._

* * *

I looked to Emmett. "That was before she got lung cancer. She didn't get diagnosed for a couple more years."

Everyone's eyes were sorrowful as they looked to me.

Emmett nodded sadly before looking at me, "What's next?"

I sighed. "Next... mother and father found out I was with child."

Emmett's eyes widened as he looked to the screen.

* * *

 _I sat on the porch, waiting for Thomas's arrival. I had sent for him nearly an hour ago. No doubt he was drinking the booze from his father's cabinet. Not drunk, but definitely not sober._

 _Soon I heard feet walking on gravel, looking up, it was Thomas and my suspicions had been correct. His breath smelled of alcohol as he was before me._

 _"So, why am I here? I have no use to pine after you now."_

 _I sighed and let my head hang low. "Be that as it may, something important has come up."_

 _"What could be more important than my being left alone?"_

 _I rolled my eyes and walked inside, Thomas following behind me, his curiosity bringing him inside._

 _My mother and father looked over, my mother smiling._

 _"Oh hello Thomas Dear, It has been a while. How are your folks?" My mother greeted._

 _"Fine." He said, his tone disinterested._

 _I bit my lip. "Ma... Pa..." I let out a shaky breath. "I... have something I need to tell you."_

 _I stood before my mother and father as I found out I was indeed pregnant. How was I to tell them? Thomas didn't know just yet, but then... I knew he should know._

 _I stood before then, I was gripping at my dress, the floral pattern soft in my hands as I looked down._

 _"Sweetheat?" My mother asked, her tone concerned._

 _I looked at them and my eyes filled with tears. "I... I..."_

 _"You what?" Our father asked, his one eyebrow raised._

 _Unable to speak, I put one hand on the bottom of my abdomen, the other on top._

 _The audible gasp that came from my mother and father made me want to burrow underground or perish. Looking to Thomas, his expression was shocked, but also slightly angry._

 _Mother and father were angry, but were of course happy at the idea of grandchildren. My mother walked up to me and caressed my cheek. "I love you my dear, but you do understand what this means. Don't you?"_

 _Tears falling, I nodded._

 _She sighed, her voice slightly shaky._ _"You are to marry Thomas. I wish I didn't have to say so, but a child out of wedlock... our church..."_

 _I nodded. "Yes, I know mother."_

 _I turned to my father, his face red, but his eyes watery as he hugged me._

 _"I want to be angry... but I'm having a hard time doing so with you. I can't wait to meet your bundle of joy."_

 _Our father looked to Thomas and glared at him, his eyes deadly._

* * *

Emmett growled, his eyes murderous. "I wish I could have at least survived until then because I would have kept him away from you."

I looked at him and patted his arm. "It's okay. It is nothing to worry yourself with." I said.

Emmett was about to argue it when Rosalie rubbed his shoulder, shaking her head at him.

I looked at the tv once again,

* * *

 _I stood in the mirror, wearing a skirt and button up top, looking at my stomach. In a matter of months, my abdomen had growl so much. I was near my due date, rubbing my hands over my belly, the stretch marks and dark line down the middle not bothering me. I smiled. For a moment I was alone._

 _I took a container of lotion and warmed it up on my hands before rubbing my stomach when I could see and feel the baby moving around. I was looking as I could see, either an arm or a leg, moving across my belly. At this time I hadn't know there was twins as we didn't have that technology yet._

 _I smiled as I watched and could feel the movement. "Hello. How are you? I can't wait to meet you. I know your grandmother and grandfather are ready. Don't rush though. Be ready."_

* * *

I tearlessly sobbed as I looked at the screen, touching my hand to my stomach.

Esme smiled, moving and sitting with me. "It's only something a mother can remember... I remember when my baby boy moved..." She smiled brightly.

I nodded. "It was one of the most amazing things I'd ever felt. It..."

"It made you realize you were truly to be a mother right?"

I nodded, smiling.

"So... what does that feel like?" Edward asked, his curiosity peaked.

Esme and I looked at one another.

"Well..." I said, nibbling on my lip for a second. "It's like butterflies. Soft but sweet. Once they grow bigger, it's an internal tumbling sensation... but feeling and seeing them moving all at the same time is... is an indescribable feeling."

Esme side hugged me. "I couldn't have described it better."

I looked at the tv again... "Hmmm... next is..."

* * *

 _I was sitting at the dinner table, my mother and father over. Thomas was out again, either screwing a downtown prostitute or drinking... or what he's famous for, doing both._

 _I watched as my mother and father ate dinner happily._

 _"Bella dear. This roast is amazing. It's tender and so juicy."_

 _"Yes dear. It is quite good." My father said._

 _I smiled and nodded. "Would you two like more?"_

 _Charlie shook his head. "No honey that's alright."_

 _I nodded and attempted to get up, placing a hand on the table. I winced for a moment, a white flash going off in my eyes from a slightly intense pain. I looked down, my hand gripping the table cloth._

 _"Honey... are you alright?" My mother asked and I collapsed to my knees in pain._

 _I looked at my mother and father and realized, I was in labor._

 _"Oh god... Charlie... she's!"_

 _Our father carefully picked me up and put me in my bed. I was gasping, realizing what was about to happen and looked at my mother terrified._

 _"Mom... I'm scared."_

 _She hugged me, kissing my forehead and holding my head. "It's okay honey! I was too. You'll be alright. You can do it."_

 _After hours of labor, I zoomed passed all the gory parts, I was sitting in my bed, holding my twins tight in my arms._

 _Gasping, a sheen layer of sweat on my forehead as I cried happily as they slept in my arms._

 _My father sat on one side, my mother on the other as they watched over me._

 _"Who knew, twins!" My father chuckled. "You were a champ!"_

 _"So beautiful baby. Angels." My mother hummed, her eyes sparkling._

 _I kissed their foreheads, feeling sleepy._

* * *

Everyone smiled at me. "Great job. It's amazing you survived and the twins survived. So dangerous."

Edward smiled at me. "I bet that was an amazing feeling."

I nodded. "I really was. It made me realize I could be happy again. I had named Emmett after my brother and then my daughter Elizabeth. I wasn't sure why, but her name seemed so beautiful to me."

Edward winked. "Elizabeth was my biological mother's name."

I winked back. "Maybe psychically connected to you." I giggled. Looking at Emmett, he looked at Edward, his gaze cautious. Not for himself, but he was looking at Edward. I rolled my eyes as I continued though memories with befriending Victoria and Laurent, how Laurent confessed to me and how I politely declined it and then each of my individual moves.

Looking at them, I smiled. "Those are about it for my good moments." I looked at my brother. "I'm sorry. I know that you are sad that you missed those times, but... now we have now to look forward."

I looked at everyone, smiling. "Thank you for accepting me into your family. I'm truly happy."

Rosalie looks at me, her look curious.

"What's up Rosalie?" I asked.

"So, I know this may be insensitive to ask. Did the police get Thomas or...?"

"Rose!"

I shook my head. By accident, I hadn't realized that my power was still active while I was remembering the moment I had gotten my revenge.

* * *

 _I crept in the shadows. When Victoria had taken me to them, I had indeed bitten them, no venom. The incident had shocked them unconscious. In my anger, I dragged them into the dark cave, allowing Victoria to assist me and get her fill. When they had woken back up, we were standing before then, our eyes blood red._

 _"B-Bella?!" Thomas asked, his tone terrified._

 _I looked at him, my eyes angry, my expression possessed._

 _I and victoria looked at him._

 _"Why did you kill me?!" I hissed, his voice a beehive._

 _He and Andrew's eyes went wide._

 _To terrify the two of them, Victoria used our vampire speed to move in circles around them, mimicking the voices of my children._

 _"Daaaaaaddyyyyy?"_

 _"Daaaaddddyyyyy?"_

 _"Daaaaaadddddyyyyy?"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"You killed us daddy!"_

 _"Killer!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"Murder!"_

 _"Murder!"_

 _"Murder!"_

 _At the last murder, we launched at them._

 _I grabbed Thomas and slammed him against the rock, shattering his shoulder bones. "Now, you only know barely a quarter of the pain it caused to lose them!" I took the first bite, his blood splattering on the stone. The room pitch black and only the sounds of breaking bones, vampire growls, and bloodcurdling screams ended the memory as the bodies dropped lifeless to the ground._

* * *

I gasped as I realized that I had shown them something I had never intended to reveal.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

Jasper gulped, everyone's faces shocked as they looked at me. "Emmett..."

Emmett looked at Jasper. "Yes?"

"Remind me to never piss your sister off. That scares me."

"No doubt!" Emmett agreed. "Great way to make the man suffer." He said, patting me on the shoulder.

Carlisle sighed, his expression uncomfortable. "I may be a pacifist, but, I will say, considering the circumstances... you my dear were in the right to torture those vile monsters."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! But here's your chapter! I will have many more chapters for you. The next chapter will be coming soon! Have a great day! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

My vision was red as I remembered back to the night many years ago when I allowed the monster to consume me, and I ripped the man apart who murdered my children.

Everyone in the room was no longer something I cared about... until I came out of my memory.

As soon as I realized what I had shown them... I panicked on the inside. What did I just show them?! The blood, the anger within me, the beast... when I had given into the inner blood thirsty monster. I could hear my memory ending. Thomas's blood curdling screams.

I looked at them. "I'm sorry." I looked down, my voice shaky. I squeezed my hands into first. "I am so sorry!" I apologized again, bolting up to my room, locking the door.

I sat on the bed. I looked out the window before laying on my back. Why would I do that?! I need to take control of my emotions and anger. They will probably want me to leave. I placed my hands on my forehead, rubbing it. I also took deep calming breaths to try and relax myself. They said that they understood and were in agreeance with my act of revenge, but they saw a part of me they should have never seen.

"Mommy messed up... Geez I'm stupid sometimes huh?" I laughed, looking at their pictures.

There was a knocking on the door, and I could tell it was Esme, but I couldn't face them right now. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I... I need to be alone for a little while."

* * *

Esme came back down the stairs, her expression worried as she shook her head. "She wants to be alone for a still while. I hope the dear is alright."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I reckon she didn't want us to see that."

Esme nodded. "I bet not."

"I'm so sorry. I should have never mentioned it but I was curious." Rosalie apologized. "It's my fault." She said.

Emmett shook his head. "No. It's okay. Bella wouldn't believe that either. Trust me. I know her."

I looked at my family as I sat on the piano bench. When Bella first arrived, I was unsure of her. I was worried she might try to attack us or have some other motive to do something, but that was mainly my assumption since I couldn't read her mind. I felt as my fingers began to press down on the keys, a sweet melody coming through my hands into the instrument. I wasn't sure why, but I love playing when deep in thought.

Though, as I have gotten to know her... I could feel something within me again, something I had lost when my human side had perished. A warmth. Despite my heart beats no longer, I could feel almost a phantom warmth swim through my body. I shook my head. It couldn't be love yet, I mean, I'd only known the woman for not even three days. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Despite me not really knowing her... I feel so much sorrow for her. I know that had I been in the situation that she hand endured, I would have went to Volterra and begged for death. I couldn't imagine, if I were able to have two beautiful children and suddenly have them ripped from me, none the less by they their own other biological parent.

I shook my head, only hoping to cheer her up at this point. I bit my lip as I turned toward my piano, grazing my fingers on the keys, not really playing any notes.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Esme asked.

I nodded and looked at them. "Yeah, I was just thinking, if there was something we could do to cheer her up some."

Esme nodded. "Yes, I've been wondering that too."

I looked at my family, my lips pressed together as I thought. Suddenly an idea hit me. "Emmett, she likes being in the woods and being around flowers, right?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, unsure of why I was asking. "Yes... why?"

I nodded. "I have an idea." I stood up and went outside. Emmett's eyes followed mine as I launched myself and jumped up onto her balcony railing. I looked into the window to see her laying there, her hands behind her neck as she stared at the ceiling in thought. I sighed and hopped off the railing and gently knocked on the glass wall.

* * *

I looked over at the glass and my eyes widened when I saw Edward standing there, gently tapping on the glass. I couldn't believe he would jump up that high just to talk to me. I bite my lip and nodded as I got up and opened the elegant door. I held up one finger as I walked over and opened the door for him.

"Hello Bella. May I come in?"

I smiled lightheartedly. "Please do," I said, holding the door open for him.

Edward nodded.

I looked at his body as he jumped down from the balcony railing. I couldn't help myself as I looked at all of his amazing assets.

His eyes were gorgeous, even if they were the same color as mine, they melted my heart with all the emotions they showed. A thick frame of lashes surrounded them, adding an intense but beautiful contrast against his pale skin. His lanky but muscular build was one I couldn't help but to eye. His fingers were long and pale, his hair too also was a sexy tousled but still neat hair style, so beautiful.

I smiled at him. "So... Edward... I really am-"

Edward shook his head. "There is no reason to feel sorry about what happened. Believe me, none of us hate you for what you did to..." Edward stopped and nodded. "I actually came up because I had a question for you."

I nodded, curious.

"Emmett informed me that you were a fan of flower fields in your human life. Do you still?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip gently. "Y-yes."

Edward chuckled sincerely. "Well, I have a special place I go to. Only I know of it and it's location. If you'd like I can take you there. I'm sure you'd like it."

My eyes widened as I looked at him.

Edward walked closer, standing across from me, taking my hands into his. "Bella, none of us can even come to comprehend the pain you've been through. But, none of us blame you at all for the actions you took. Believe that. The field, it's full of beautiful wildflowers, and there is the gentle sound of a stream in the distance. It's a serene environment. It may help you."

I looked at him, I took in a deep breath and nodded. "Sure. T-that does indeed sound wonderful."

Edward smiled and took my head, walking towards the balcony railing, gesturing me to follow as he lept down four stories. I laughed and did so too, following after Edward when I yelled to Emmett. "I'll be back soon."

Smiling to myself, I realized that this was the first time I was having fun. The first time I felt myself enjoying the company of another man that I found attractive. It felt very freeing as the wind blew through my thigh length hair, the wind against my face, clearing my mind of all negativity and replacing it with happiness.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I looked to my side, watching as Bella ran beside me, her long multi-shade brown hair flowed behind her. Her expression was happy and the mood coming off of her was kind and excited. I couldn't help the pride I felt. I was able to make her feel better today.

As she ran, I ran my eyes over her body, looking at her beauty. Her skin was pale compared to her brown hair, and her dark lashes surrounded her beautiful pools of butterscotch. Her full but very slightly thin lips were an intriguing dusty rose pink. Her button nose added another level of beauty to her face. Her body was toned but also soft. I kept thinking back to that scar on her body, it had shocked me intensely. Truthfully everything that man had done to her shocked me, but there was nothing I could do to fix it. If anything, that scar showed that she truly was a fighter.

Smirking to myself, I went sideways, grabbing her and throwing her onto my back, running her to my special place.

Bella shrieked happily and laughed as she held onto me. I was making this beautiful woman smile. Before I had set eyes on this woman, I never really felt anything for anyone, ever. Except for the love of my family, but that was a different kind of love.

We came up to a cliff with another cliff on the other side, where I jumped over it, Bella gasping as we lept over the large drop.

Landing on the other side, I gently let her down, waking up to the bushes there. "So, this is it." I said.

She nodded, walking closer as I walked through the bushes showing her the way. The entire circle here was covered in many types yellow, white, purple, and blue wildflowers.

I could hear an audible gasp from Bella as she walked forward. Her eyes glowed as if she was a young girl on christmas as she walked further into the field, running her dainty hands over the tall wildflowers.

She looked like an angel as she walked over it, the sun sparkling off of her skin.

I smiled and walked behind her as she got to the middle, sitting down there. Sitting with her, I watched as she laid on her back, her hair fanned out around her. I sat there, looking at her beauty.

"This place is beautiful Edward. Makes me think of when I was a little kid."

I smiled and looked at her. "How so?" I asked curiously.

She lit up as she spoke. "Emmett and I's mother and father owned a floral shop. The garden for our flowers was in the backyard and it would always make me feel at ease. This place, it is truly making my heart feel peace."

I nodded, the sparkling of her skin making her body look so radiant. So radiant, that for some reason I couldn't control myself. I rolled above her, my hands on each side of her head. I wasn't planning on touching her, but I wanted to look into her eyes as I spoke to her. "Bella, the way you speak of your childhood, it makes me feel so warm inside." I bit my lip as I looked into her eyes. "Ever since you came to us and we found out who you were, and when you spoke to me, I felt a warmth in me that had left my body long ago. I haven't felt this way in over a century."

Bella looked at me, her eyes kind. "What are you trying to tell me Edward?" She asked kindly.

"I... Despite with how little time I've known you, I'm starting to feel what it feels like to love someone."

Bella gasped.

"Now, I understand that it's too soon and I would never want to rush you whatsoever. I want you to know that I want to be there for you to talk to. I know I've said it a couple times, but I am truly sorry for what happened to you in the past and I want to be there for you, even for now if we are just friends."

Bella bit her lip, sitting up. "Edward, I understand your feelings. Believe me, I do. But you are right. It is too soon, but even so, I want to love you too. But..."

I looked at her, caressing her cheek. "But what Bella?" I asked curiously.

"My children... It's hard for me to love anyone as much as I had loved them."

I nodded. "I would never ask you to love me more than them. I do wish I could have met them. She seemed like such sweet children. I am here for you. I don't want to rush you, but I wanted you to know how I am feeling now. Those feelings may grow as we get to know one another even better."

Bella sat up and gently caressed my cheek. "Thank you Edward. Do know that I do share your feelings now, but I want to wait a bit. At least until we know each other better." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for cheering me up Edward. This is the best I've felt in a long long time."

I smiled and took her hand. "It's my pleasure Bella." I went to pull her up to head home when she shook her head.

"Do you think we could stay a little longer? I'd love to see the stars here."

Smiling, I laid next to her, looking up as the sky changed from light to dark, the stars shining brightly, the moons pale like looking magnificent on Bella. I knew I had found my angel, I just had to wait for her to be ready, that was something I could do and didn't mind at all.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I will try to post one more chapter before my flight on Tuesday! Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18: Readers Notice

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, I apologize for not updating the last couple days. I am now in California and am getting everything situated. :) I have a couple interviews lined up for the next two days so as soon as I am able I promise to post! I love you all! Hope you are all having a fantastic day**

 _ **PS: The new chapter will be posted soon :)**_

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**


	19. Chapter 19

**EmPOV**

I watched as Edward jumped up to my sister's balcony. I took a deep breath as I listened.

 _"Hello Bella. May I come in?"_ Edward asked. From that point on, I listened very carefully.

I heard Bella open the glass door. _"Please do. So... Edward... I really am-"_

 _"There is no reason to feel sorry about what happened. Believe me, none of us hate you for what you did to... I actually came up because I had a question for you._ _Emmett informed me that you were a fan of flower fields in your human life. Do you still?"_

 _"Y-yes."_ I furrowed my brow, what on earth was he going to do? Where was he going to take her?

 _"Well, I have a special place I go to. Only I know of it and it's location. If you'd like I can take you there. I'm sure you'd like it._ _Bella, none of us can even come to comprehend the pain you've been through. But, none of us blame you at all for the actions you took. Believe that. The field, it's full of beautiful wildflowers, and there is the gentle sound of a stream in the distance. It's a serene environment. It may help you."_

 _"Sure. T-that does indeed sound wonderful."_ I huffed loudly as I watched as they jumped down, Edward holding her hand.

"I'll be back soon." I heard Bella yell to me once they ran a couple meters from the house. I sighed and looked to everyone in the room.

"Come on Emmett dear. It might be good for both of them." Esme said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yes. Inside I know Edward would never do anything to hurt her... but now that I know what that bastard Thomas did to her... I can't help but want to be over protective." I said, clenching my fists.

Jasper sat across from me. "We understand what you're saying man. It's hard for you. It was hard for us to imagine what she went through. I did mean what I said earlier though, that memory of her getting her revenge on Thomas, did more than scare most of us, but we are completely okay with what she did. The monster deserved it."

I nodded. "I guess I just forgot she's a strong vampire now and not a fragile human like before."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Also, you need to not hold any of what happened to her against yourself. It wasn't your fault. Bella doesn't think that and none of us do either."

I sighed and nodded again. "Thank you. I think I'm going to go on a hunt. Rose baby, would you like to join me?"

Rosalie smiled. "Sure would!" Both of us bolted out the door, in the opposite direction of Edward and Bella. We weren't really going on a hunt, but we were running towards a secret little hut in the woods miles away. Going into it, I sat on the couch I had taken there. Rosalie and helped me fix it up, it really was like a little tiny house.

Sitting in there, I looked at her and smiled, taking her hand in mine. "Thank you Rosalie. For saving my life. It makes me glad that I can be here for Bella now."

Rosalie smiled. "I'm glad I have you. It's nice to have another girl here in the family. It makes us even now." She smirked.

"Oh no. I can see this getting bad." I laughed.

Rosalie winked and leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, an animalistic growl coming from Rosalie's and I's bodies as she climbed on top of me, her long golden hair a waterfall around us. Kissing her, I couldn't help but be thankful we are here forever and we will never die, that means our crazy sex life will never end. Chuckling to myself, I rolled her over, kissing her neck passionately.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

Bella and I ran back into the house. I chuckled as I opened the back french doors for her. Bella smiled and nodded to me, walking in to the house.

As we walked in, we saw everyone watching us as Bella giggled lightly, hugging me suddenly. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" I asked.

Bella let a deep breath out. "Thank you for cheering me up. That field truly is beautiful." She said, running upstairs, as we heard the shower start.

Emmett walked over to me, his expression blank. "You better not hurt her, got it?"

I looked at him, my mouth a hard line. "Emmett, you have nothing to worry about. I spoke to Bella about how I feel."

Emmett looked shocked. "You did?"

I nodded, "She said to me, 'Edward, I understand your feelings. Believe me, I do. But you are right. It is too soon, but even so, I want to love you too. But... My children... It's hard for me to love anyone as much as I had loved them. Thank you Edward. Do know that I do share your feelings now, but I want to wait a bit. At least until we know each other better.'"

Emmett nodded, looking relieved.

We looked over, seeing Bella move down the stairs. "So, where're Alice?" She asked.

"Were you looking for her?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I was going to see about any nearby donation boxes. I have a ton of clothing from my sixties, seventies, eighties, and nineties days."

Emmett laughed. "Oh god Bells. Were you wearing bright clothes then?"

Bella winked. "I dressed like a hippy."

Emmett groaned, laughing. "Bella!" He laughed, his tone sounding pained.

Jasper chuckled. "She insisted on going out and getting you more... modern clothing. I'm going to guess she had seen your closet."

Bella groaned. "Please tell me you gave her a spending limit?"

Jasper nodded. "We... tried. But Alice is an unspeakable force of nature."

Bella laughs. "Well I'm sure I'll like it. I'm going to guess it's my school wardrobe?"

Jasper nodded

"I see. So, what can we all do?"

Everyone looked at each other, their expressions not sure until Emmett grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turning on a football game. Suddenly, we heard alice come home. I looked over, seeing multiple bags in her arms.

I groaned as I heard her invading the washer and dryer, the amount of new clothing she bought took over four hours to wash and dry it all. "Bella! It's okay, I looked at the future to make sure it was your style."

Emmett shrugged. "No getting around it. She insists on buying all of us our clothes, and she seems to get our styles right."

Bella nodded as about a half hour passed. "Bella! Come upstairs!"

Bella groans as she went up the stairs, we heard her tone change once we was in the same room as Alice. "How much clothing did you buy Alice?!"

"Enough to at least fill the closet."

Bella sighed. "Thank you Alice, but please, for me, inform me when you're going to buy me clothing. Even though shopping isn't my thing, perhaps I could go with you."

Alice shrieked. "REALLY?!" Happily

"Yes, someone needs to put you on a spending leash."

We all laughed downstairs.

"You may try Bella."

"No, I'll win. I'm strong, I could pick you up and walk out of there."

Alice laughed and playfully growled. "You wouldn't!"

Bella laughs. "Oh I would."

We all laughed hard, hearing the girl coming down. As everyone was in the family room now, Alice sat between Jasper's legs while Bella sat next to me, between Emmett and I. I watched her as she became absorbed into the game, cheering on the Seahawks along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Yes, she definitely belonged here.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18

 **EPOV**

The next morning, all of us siblings took a shower for our start of the week. I looked through my clothing, trying to find something to wear. Looking, I grabbed my dark sky blue grid long sleeve button-up, my faded levi vintage jeans, and my brown timberland boots. Nodding, I pulled those items on. Afterwards, I walked into the bathroom, grabbing some gel and tousled my hair. Nodding, I grabbed my bookbag, walking downstairs where Emmett and Jasper waited. Walking over to them, I looked at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"The girls got ahold of Bella... this is going to be an annoying day." Emmett said.

I laughed. I knew what he meant. Most teenage boys now were horn dogs, but couldn't blame them when it came to our mates. Bella wasn't my mate yet, but it didn't make a difference, she still made me excited in more ways than one.

"They dolling her up?" Esme asked, giggling

We all heard Bella groan as she came down the stairs. "No more Alice! I will throw you in the mud if you put anymore on me!"

We heard Alice hiss and Rosalie's laugh as they all finally came down. Alice and Rosalie looked beautiful as always, but Bella... she looked stunning. Her thigh length hair came down in loose curled ringlets, all of the shades of brown showing. She was wearing a dressy shirt, what revealed some cleavage, not too much but enough to probably give the guys at school something to remember, the colors elegant like the peacock, wearing with it a pair of faded skinny jeans, and a pair of heels that were black, smelling of suede with floral cut outs. Her outfit was beautiful, but her face was watch mentally made my jaw drop. Her lips were a hue of a pink rose and slightly shimmery while her golden eyes were brightened by silver and bronze smokey eye color. I was almost floored.

I watched as she threw her brown leather book bag onto her shoulder, her floral and fruity scent wafting at me.

"Good morning Bella." I said, my tone kind.

"Morning Edward." She looked at her brother. "Good morning Emmett."

"Morning Bells." He said, taking Rosalie's hand.

"Bella," I started, she looked towards me. "Would you like me to give you a ride to school today?"

Bella smiled and nodded slowly. "Sure. I'd like that."

Nodding, I took her hand quickly, grabbing my keys and flashed towards my volvo, Bella laughing hard as we got into my car.

We looked into the house as Emmett jokingly glared, laughing as I pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to school was quiet, as we just listened to the radio, having turned on a fifties station, Elvis singing loud and proud.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail! The prison band-" Bella began to sing, her expression joyful.

I looked at her smiling. "Elvis a favorite of yours?"

She nodded. "He was the first sign of rebellion. If course I loved it." She winked. "Even as a vampire, I craved that rebellion, that chance to let loose."

I nodded. "The fifties were good."

She nodded. "Indeed." She opened the window, holding her hand out, feeling the wind on her skin. That action caused the wind to blow through the car, her scent now surrounding me. It made me smile, such a beautiful and delicious scent.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of my "teenage hormones" that were still in tact sometimes, and drive faster, making Bella giggle and smile.

Soon we did get to the school, Bella now stepping out of my car. As soon as she did, the thoughts from the teenage boys flooded my mind.

 _Shit look at Swan!_

 _Oh god, she's so hot. Maybe even hotter than Rosalie_

 _My girlfriend is going to kill me if I keep staring._

 _I could nail her right here right now if she'd let me! I'd die happy!_

I chuckled at his thought. It truly was scary, just like a male vampire could accidentally kill a human girl during intercourse, so could the female. It was terrifying how much strength and power we held.

I laughed, walking out, all the male students groaned.

 _Now Cullen gets a girl! Dammit!_ I heard Mike Newton's thoughts scream.

Chuckling, I took her hand. "Am I allowed to hold your hand? As a friend for now anyways?"

Bella nodded. "Sure."

As she walked, I could see it through the male student's eyes, Bella's hips were swaying naturally, but also arousingly. Clearing my throat, I continued walking with her, the rest of my siblings slowly making their way into the homeroom as we sat at our round table. After Bella came to live with us, Carlisle spoke to the principal about having all of in the same homeroom.

As Bella sat, she placed one headphone into her ear.

"What are you listening to Bella?" I asked.

She handed me the other piece and I held it to my ear. She rolled her eyes laughing and gently pushed the squishy piece into my ear, my head being flooded with Debussy.

I smiled. After smiling at her, many students came under the assumption we were dating, I was excited to hear they were thinking that, because hopefully, someday soon Bella and I would be ready. Just then, the bell rang, all of us separating for our classes.

* * *

 **BPOV**

All day classes were boring, english I got finished with anything in less that fifteen minutes, having an entire hour of free time, resulting in me having my music in my ears. The rest of my classes went by like that. Finally, lunch came. Even though I couldn't eat human food, the smell of human food helped to somewhat mask the smell of human blood from all of the students.

As I sat down with the Cullen's. I heard a nasally voice, who I could only assume was Lauren. "Not good enough for you anymore Bella?"

I glared and growled lowly, my eyes scaring her some. "My family is more important."

Angela, the only girl I really liked here. "Family?" She asked, Alice offering her and her boyfriend, Ben a seat.

I nodded. "Yeah. I got reunited with Emmett. He's my biological brother from Tennessee."

Angela smiled. "Could Ben and I sit with you guys for now?"

Everyone nodded, surprised that two humans didn't seem afraid of us. We watched as Angela and Ben ate today's special, grilled cheese and tomato soup. It made sense with the cold weather.

"So, why do you guys never eat at lunch?"

Alice's eyes widened for a second, but then she answered. "Well, we all, some how have a lot of allergies and can only eat or drink certain foods which we have at home.

Angela smiles nodding in understanding. "Oh okay. That makes more sense. "Angela said.

Soon, Edward and I were to go to Biology once in there, we sat, Mr. Banner speaking about us writing down the phases of mitosis.

I watched as Edward went to write down all the right answers when I grabbed the pencil from him and made one answer wrong.

He looked at me, his expression confused.

"We should let the humans win this." I whispered, winking.

He sighed. "But... I've always won." He playfully pouted, obviously messing with me.

I laugh and lightly smack his shoulder. "That's not fair, using your... skills of photographic memory to your advantage."

I knew Edward and I weren't ready. Maybe another month and then... maybe we can be ready. I watched as he sulked, handing the paper to Mr. Banner, practically pouting as he looked at the one red mark. I rolled my eyes and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay." I smiled. "You'll be okay."

Edward laughed, his brilliant white teeth shining in joy. "Thank's dear."

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 19

A week later, everyone was sitting at lunch in the school cafeteria.

Everyone sat, watching the snow outside, listening to students as they became excited for the first snow fall of the year.

 _Oh my god! Yes! Snow! I hope it sticks!_

 _Dude! We should have a snow ball battle._

 _That would be so cool!_

I laughed to myself as I listened.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I sat as Alice jabbered away. "So! We should so go on a shopping trip after school." Alice suggested. Alice looked to me as the bell ran, just Alice and I walking.

Edward had left for a hunt with the guys. It made me sad actually, but I shook that feeling away.

The day went by, slowly, but as soon as the school day was over, Alice looked at me in the car mirror. "So Bella... I'm curious..."

I looked at her, cocking my head to the side. "About what?"

She winked, "What lingerie do you have? What style you into?"

I looked at Alice, shocked, but she was truly looking for an answer. "I... I don't have lingerie."

Alice gasped, "You can't be serious?"

I looked at her, confused. Alice shook her head and quickly, but safely hightailed it out of the parking lot before speeding towards Seattle.

I gasped. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" I asked.

Rosalie giggled. "She's taking you to her favorite lingerie shop."

Bella gasped. "Oh no..."

Alice winked. "Oh yes." Alice looked concentrated on the road. "Why would you never have gotten some for yourself?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I've been alone, not only that... but I'm sure you know vampires and humans mating... I didn't want to risk killing a man."

Alice nodded.

"Not to mention, back then that stuff was considered..."

Alice nodded. "Yes risque."

Rosalie looked back at me. "Don't worry, this could be a fun experience for you."

I sighed defeated as Alice drove, millions upon millions of trees flew by. Soon the constant image of trees changed as we reached Seattle, tons of building and busy streets became the focus of the city.

The traffic we sat in took over an hour to get where we needed to do, but as soon as we were there, Alice pulled to the parking lot, and we got out of the car. As I turned for a moment, if I had been human, I would have turned red. The name of the shop was called "Scandalous." The letters were bright red with a heart attached to the bold letters by a pair of handcuffs.

Alice giggled. "You look like an embarrassed schoolgirl." She winked. "The woman here knows me, it's a wonderland."

I almost got back into the car when Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store.

"Hello Alice dear!" An elderly woman greeted. She looked to me and then back to Alice. "Who's this lovely young lady?"

"She's my cousin, Bella. She's never been in a store like this, thought I'd bring her in."

The woman winked at me. "I'm Mildred. Please, do take a look around."

Alice nodded and stopped dragging me once we made it passed the entry way. "If you don't buy anything for yourself, we will for you. Get a couple innocent ones and a couple sexy ones. Every adult needs a couple sexy things." She said as she handed me her credit card.

"Alice!" I begged but she shook her head, walking out with Rosalie the store as she walked into another one next door.

"Alice!" I groaned. I sighed and looked around, trying to see what I might like and to my surprise, I was pleasantly shocked. There were so many things here, so many risque things and so many innocent things. It was such a huge selection. As I walked around, I found that I wasn't really too bothered to be looking around in here.

Looking around, I finally found myself in a section called "Sexually Innocent."

There, I grabbed two things, the first being a grayish lavender fitted chemise, with a signature floral lace pattern bodice and hem adorned with a mesh body, and non-underwire cups. The second was a solid black baby doll nightgown with shirred mesh and a full, sheer, mesh, satin-ruffled skirt.

Nodding to myself, I walked forwards and found a second that was named, "Daring."

There I grabbed a mesh lined corset with light boning and a band of elastic in waist for a slimmer look. The corset was adorned with ruffles and lace trim, and had a blue contrasting underlay, garter, and two bows. The second one was a sexy lace soft microfiber lined bra with elegant floral french lace designs, a satin bow, and saddle stitching. The front lace design revealed straps of lace and two innocent bows. The final article of lingerie was a red, sheer, black lace bra and panty set that included a red and black ruffled garter belt.

As I waked to the counter, I found three sets, white, tan, and green, that were lace bra and pantie sets and I grabbed those.

As I walked to the counter the lady smiled at me. "I love your taste in lingerie." She winked as she scanned the items.

Nodding, I looked at the card Alice gave me as I quickly handed it to the woman, not wanting to feel the guilt I already felt creeping up for using this kind of money.

"Thank you for coming. Hope to see you here again." She winked as I nodded back.

Walking out the door, I moved to the car, seeing Alice and Rosalie sitting in it.

Getting in, I kept quiet as I set the bag next to me.

I held Alice's card out to her as she nodded, winking at me. Seemed like winking was a common facial action today.

As Alice pulled out of the parking lot, the car was quiet as I sat.

Alice looked at me in the mirror, her expression and tone caring. "So, Bella... what do you think of Edward? Really?"

I looked at her, my lips pursed. "Well, I really do like him. He's kind and beautiful, not only in looks but also in personality... but..."

"But what?" Rosalie asked gently.

"But it's too soon." I said, my tone sad.

"Bella... If I may? You've been alone for a very long time." Alice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Maybe... maybe Edward is just the man you need. He's never had a partner and I can see how well your chemistry is together. I mean... I guess it's really none of my business..."

I shook my head. "No... I mean, you're right. I just can't yet... my..."

Alice nodded understandingly.

"Yes, we understand that your children were and will always be number one in your heart, but wouldn't they, even in spirit, want you to be happy after everything you went through?" Rosalie asked.

I leaned back and nodded. "I'll think things over. Thank you... for talking with me."

Alice and Rosalie nodded, smiling.

"That's exactly what family is for." Alice winked.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I apologize for the wait. There's been a lot of stuff going on and I mean a lot, but I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it despite it's short contents. Please do review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 20

As we got home, Alice and Rosalie ran up the stairs, placing stuff in my room on the floor.

As soon as the girls disappeared into the house and up the stairs, I giggled to myself before walking to the door.

Inside, the house was full of music. I could hear Edward playing his piano. In the corner, Esme and Carlisle were playing a game of chess, smiling at one another as they did so.

I smiled as I looked at them, trying to imagine me sitting there with someone I love, enjoying the others company. Immediately my mind went to Edward.

Looking at him, I nodded to myself.

Patting Esme's shoulder as a hello, I made my way towards Edward when I saw Emmett and Jasper on the couch, noticing they were playing a game, the television silent though.

As soon as Emmett saw me in the room, he got up and walked towards me. "So... how was your first time shopping with the two shopaholics of the family?"

I laughed. "Well, it was crazy at first... but I do have to say that it was some fun."

Emmett laughed as he looked at me, "Glad to see you survived it."

I watched as Emmett and Jasper sniffed the air, chuckling as they ran up, Emmett patting my shoulder brotherly before he disappeared.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Esme dear, how about a hunt?"

She smiled and winked at me before they took off.

There I stood, behind Edward as he played.

Nodding to myself, I got closer, taking a seat next to him.

He began to hum to himself as I sat, listening deeply to each note.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, bringing a gasp out of him. "Bella?" He asked, his tone gentle.

I shook my head, gesturing to the piano, wanting him to continue the gorgeous melody. "After the song, let's go to the meadow."

Edward smiled, nodding. "Sure. It is sunny today, the sun and a light layer of snow, should be beautiful." He said, winking at me as his fingers softly continued to dance on the keys.

* * *

 _"Bella... If I may? You've been alone for a very long time." Alice said. "Maybe Edward is just the man you need. He's never had a partner and I can see how well your chemistry is together. I mean... I guess it's really none of my business..."_

 _"We understand that your children were and will always be number one in your heart, but wouldn't they, even in spirit, want you to be happy after everything you went through?" Rosalie reasoned._

* * *

As Edward played, I'm my head, I remembered back to the forties, when my kids were still young, but instead of Thomas, the husband was Edward, kind, caring, and loving to Emmett and Elizabeth.

I smiled as I imagined the life we could have had then, but now, it made me feel as if we still held a deep connection. Deeper now than how it would have been before. I did feel though, that if my children hadn't died and if they had met him, he would be just as sweet.

He looked at me, his eyes full of concern, but also another emotion, it looked like he was yearning. His hands slowed, finally ending the beautiful piece. "Bella, you mentioned going to the meadow. Would you like to go now?"

I nodded. "Yes." I smiled.

He took my hand in his as we ran, effortlessly reaching our secret hideaway within five minutes in vampire speed.

Once there, I laid back, my hair fanned around me as Edward sat next to me.

Looking at him, I smiled as I sighed.

"Bella? What's wrong? Something seems off."

I nodded. "Well... I wanted to speak with you. Alice, Rosalie, and I talked in the car on the ride home and... I thought about you and me."

Edward's eyes widened, his expression seeming excited. "And?" He asked.

"Well..." I started, taking a deep, unnecessary, breath. "Alice told me that I've been alone for too long and that perhaps I needed you, just as much as, she suspects, you need me." I looked at him, my expression gentle yet serious.

Edward looked at me. "But, what do you truly want?"

Looking at him I smiled, "I really do like you. I want to see where this could go for us as a couple."

Edward winked at me, chuckling. "So, what does that mean? I get to hold your hand at school?"

I laughed, "That among other things." I laughed as I rolled over, now sitting upon his waist.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes wide in both shock and excitement. "Bell-"

He started to say, just as I cut him off, placing my lips against his. At first, it was just intended to be a simple kiss, but it turned into more, very fast. I felt my body become sensitive to each and every touch as his hands gently rested on my upper thigh as he kissed me back feverishly.

We shared a breath between the two of us, moaning and grunting into each other. My hair hung down like a curtain around us.

Edward then flipped us over, pinning me gently to the snow covered grass. Slowly his hands moved down my sides until he unconsciously moved his hands to under my shirt.

I gasped and stopped immediately.

He looked at me, seeming hurt at first, but then very apologetic.

"I'm sorry... I just..." I stumbled, looking at him.

Edward shook his head as he looked into my eyes. "No Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, looking lustfully into my eyes. He then grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up to just above the large scar and began to pepper kisses around the area.

He was truly being passionate, and I could feel my frozen heart wanting to warm up again.

I looked at him as he moved back to my mouth, kissing me one last time, rough and passionately. Pulling away, he took my breath with him as he purred, "I truly do love you."

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 21

* * *

 _I looked at him as he moved back to my mouth, kissing me one last time, rough and passionately. Pulling away, he took my breath with him as he purred, "I truly do love you."_

* * *

I smiled as Bella's head laid upon my chest, her love feeling warmer than ever. Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly, her ear against my chest, my hand in her ever so long hair, soft like a feather.

It was like a dream was coming true for me. Despite the human age difference, I couldn't feel happier than I did now. My heart in physical terms could no longer beat, it would never do so again, but in another sense, meeting here and getting to know her has made my heart feel as if it could beat again.

Looking down at her, I chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She giggled and tightened her hold on my top, her mood seemed content to just be with me.

Looking at her, into her eyes, I said, "Emmett is going to kill me, isn't he?"

Bella laughed. "Probably. I'll protect you though." She winked.

Nodding, We laid back for a while, letting the hours consume us as more and more stars began to color the sky.

I could hear, around us, as many animals began to make their way to bed, while a whole new set of animals were just awaking.

Owls hooting, Coyotes were sniffing, searching hopelessly for food.

Bella sat up and winked. "What do you say we help them?"

I looked at her confused as she ran into the forest. Chuckling I chased after her when she came upon an elk.

Nodding, we both silently hunted it as it ate quietly. Swiftly we jumped at it, breaking its neck quickly.

Bella nodded, throwing the enormous elk over her shoulder and placed it in the path of the starving coyotes.

Hopping up into the tree, we waited. Looking to her, I whispered. "Why did you want to help them?"

Bella smiled. "I may be an animal hunter, but I feel sorry for them. I remember what it was like, when I was a starving vampire. I wanted to end it..."

Nodding, I took her hand in mine. "I'm glad that you didn't."

We sat in the tree, silent again, but though we were silent, my mind wasn't. I couldn't help but to think back to the first day I met her.

She was just so beautiful that I could feel a human emotion I hadn't felt before, love. Even though she was breathtakingly beautiful, you could see a cloud over her, her sadness apparent, although she fought hard to hide it.

Once she came to our home, her eyes setting upon Emmett, I had become sad for a moment, thinking she had fallen for him, only when I found out he was her long lost brother, alleviating some of her sadness and all of Emmett's.

I had always known something was off with Emmett and every time I would go to look into his mind, he would immediately think of something else.

After meeting together, I figured Bella's sadness too would have disappeared, but it wasn't until she told us her dreadful memories towards the end of her human life that it all came to make sense.

Every time I thought about what happened, I internally shook with anger at the man named Thomas. Bella was beautiful and charming, that I couldn't understand his reasoning for abusing the beautiful woman.

Her memories of her children haunted her, and I wished I could help her, but in the end, it was okay. I knew that if it had been me, losing my children in the same way she did, it would have broken me apart and I too would have tried to commit vampire suicide, but unfortunately it was all too impossible to commit.

"Edward?" Bella asked, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I asked gently, looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled lightly and was about to tell when Bella's phone buzzed.

Looking down at it, she laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, looking too.

 _"Bella, where the hell did you and Eddie run off to for so long?"_ \- Emmett

I laughed along with Bella.

"Should probably head back." She said reluctantly, taking my hand in hers as we ran towards home.

As we ran back, my train of thought entered my mind again. When I remembered every little memory she showed us, seeing the pain she went through, I knew she needed someone to show her love again.

As for me, after my parents died, even though I had my new family, I was too lonely.

In the end, perhaps we really did need one another.

Jumping over the creek we were right behind the house now, seeing the family in the family room, Emmett and Jasper playing a video game, of course.

Bella slipped her hand into mine as we walked in.

As soon as Emmett heard our shoes on the floor, he turned and his eyes immediately honed in on our intertwined hands. Emmett groaned, pausing the game, setting down the controller as he walked over. "Bella..." He said, his voice strained.

Bella smiled innocently at Emmett, patting his shoulder as we started to walk towards the couches, but Emmett stopped me. "You, Eddie, you better treat her right, or you will face my entire wrath." He glared. "Understood?"

I nodded, my tone serious. "I'll treat her as sweet and gentle as this woman deserves."

Bella gasped and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you very much Edward."

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22

Today was Wednesday, and even though all of us had planned to attend school, it was the sunniest of all days Forks had seen in a long time, forcing us to remain inside.

Though, in the end, we didn't mind it. We were actually excited to not have to go to school, but even if I didn't need to go to school, I was sitting in the dining room, reading books from Carlisle's office, to catch me up on what the curriculum is now.

Reading the math book, filled with algebra, geometry, trigonometry, calculus, and more. Thankfully for vampires, we have a memory that lasts forever.

After having spent many hours, since midnight yesterday until now, at noon, having read through all of the books.

I felt like I knew I would succeed in school, not having to struggle at all. Even though I went to school when I was young, I knew I had to relearn the system, because I knew it was completely different.

Nodding to myself, I ran the books up to Carlisle's office, when I also went into my room. While there, I grabbed a bag, placing a comforter and my laptop in it, carrying it to the living room, placing it next the couch that I sat on.

All round the living room, Emmett and Rosalie were on one loveseat while Alice and Jasper were on another.

Over by the window, Carlisle and Esme were playing another round of chess, Esme insisting she would be able to beat him this time.

Edward sat on the piano, playing Mozart Sonata's number 11. It was such a beautiful melody.

He turned his head, looking at me.

I smiled and winked at him, turning to look at the television while Emmett and Jasper played Halo three. Looking at the screen, I heard the piano music slowly end off, trying not to look over as Edward got closer. I couldn't help the smile on my face as he moved, sitting on the floor, moving my legs so they draped over him.

He smiled as he rubbed my shins with his hands, leaning his head back.

Looking at him, I moved my hands into his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

As I rubbed his head, Edward let out a vampires purr, closing his eyes.

I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to his forehead.

Edward winked at me again, resting his head back as he lightly purred, still rubbing his own hands on my lower legs.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett watching us, but I never turned to meet his gaze. I could feel Emmett starting to accept it, even if it was still hard. I mean, I suppose I understood. He knew of everything I went through and of course it would make him overprotective of me to ensure I never got hurt again. I knew had the situation been reversed, I would be somewhat the same way behavior wise.

I could feel Esme's happiness radiating off of her, as well as Alice's, but I knew she was just full of pride because she convinced me to go for it.

Edward then stood up and picked me up, sitting on the chair and placing me between his legs on the chair with him. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing his thumbs gently on my stomach.

Emmett let out a deep annoyed breath as Rosalie playfully slapped his arm.

Looking behind me at Edward, I smiled. "Hey, Edward. Let's go to our spot?"

Alice winked at me.

Alice winked at me.

Edward smirked. "Sure."

Nodding, I stood up, stretching before walking to the side of the chair, there my backpack sat.

On the way out I grabbed my backpack, filled with a comforter and a laptop. Reason for the laptop, Edward wanted to know everything about my past, so figure I just show him than tell.

Emmett looked at me. His expression confused.

"What is it Emmy?" I asked.

"What exactly is this special spot?"

I giggled, winked, and put a finger to my lips. "It's top secret."

Emmett groaned and nodded, going back to gaming with Jasper.

Jasper chuckled as Emmett turned his attention back to the screen, "Alright Emmett! Get your head in the game! If you don't I'll beat you!"

As we ran out, I heard Carlisle excite emmett by asking if he could learn and join in the game with his sons.

"You want to learn Carlisle?"

Esme asked curiously.

"Of course, could give me something to enjoy with our sons."

I giggled as we ran, quickly getting further and further from the house.

It took us a while to get to our meadow, today all of the flowers dancing gracefully in the glorious breeze. It felt more like paradise than just a small beautiful flower field.

Edward slipped his hand onto mine, intertwining our fingers together as I looked around, choosing a place to get us up. I blushed.

"What's in bag?" Edward asked.

I turned to him, setting the bag down, pulling out my laptop, placing it in his arms, as well as the comforter, laying it out on the grass, patting the spot next to me.

He looked at me, confused, but sat down, setting the computer down on the portable tray that I had also put in the bag.

"I'm going to show you my life, and if you would like, I can hold your hand and display any memories you may want me to know?

Edward eyes glowed. "Yes, this does seem like a perfect date."

Looking at him, I bit my lip. "So, what all do you wish to see?"

Edward looked at me. "I want to know all, the good, the bad, everything. And in return I shall show you the same."

Nodding, I gestured my hand to the laptop, starting at my very first human memory, when the spanish influenza pandemic had just ended.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 23

 **EPOV**

As Bella and I sat down, she took my hand, pointing to the screen. "So... what do show you first... oh yes, my first memory, when the Spanish Influenza pandemic had finally ended."

I looked at her, as I nodded, pointing to the screen, I found myself getting absorbed into my loves memories. Even though she had shown us a few things after she came here, there was obviously more she wanted to show me.

The screen on the laptop flashed on and I was able to see young Bella and young Emmett.

* * *

 _"Oh Charlie!" Renee cried, her voice sounding happy._

 _"Yes dear. Our family can rebuild!"_

 _"Mother, Father?" Emmett asked, his hair was dark blonde, his body small, very thin and fragile._

 _Next to him was Bella holding his hand. Bella looked to be no older than two or three, her body was so sickly skinny and ill._

 _"Is something wrong, mother?" Emmett asked._

 _Renee cheerfully swept Bella into her arms and shook her head._

 _"Not at all! From here on things are going to get better!"_

* * *

 _As the news of the ending of the influenza went around, more and more people celebrated._

 _In their town, Emmett and Bella were holding hands with their parents behind them._

 _"Emmy?" Bella asked, gripping her brothers hand as she pointed towards the parade coming through the street._

 _All around them, the world was colorful was flowers were given to all the ladies from the men and as rice was tossed about._

 _Later that night, for the first time in a long time, there was a meal on the table as supplies had reached their town market._

 _On the table sat meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, a truly filling meal._

 _"Charlie, Bella and Emmett are so thin. Do you think they will gain the weight back alright?"_

 _Charlie grinned and nodded, taking his wife's hand as well as his daughters, while his daughter, son, and wife took hold of each other's hands. "Heavenly father, I want to thank you for supplying us all with the change to survive this pandemic. Thank you for saving our children and supplying our table with this delicious meal, as well as hopeful meals to come. I pray that Emmett and Bella will both grow to strong adults. Amen!"_

* * *

I looked at bella and smiled, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder as she smiled sadly.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm alright, it's just sad sometimes, seeing them. It was so long ago... I miss them terribly."

I nodded. "Even though I don't have many memories of my parents... I miss them as well, but I am glad to have you here with me."

Bella smiled lightly and leaned into me, gently pressing her lips to mine before turning back to the computer screen.

* * *

 _"Thank you all for your votes! I am proud to have been elected your Mayor. I, Mayor Henry, my wife, Victoria, and our son, Thomas, are sure we will be able to help make our community even better._

 _The crowd stood, cheering their new mayor. The young ten year old boy walked down the stage, shaking his hand with all of the children his age, mainly the girls._

 _Bella stood on the far end as the young boy got closer and closer to her._

 _"Hello. I am Thomas. What is your name?"_

 _Bella shook his hand back. "I am Isabella."_

 _The boy smiled happily, nodding. "It is great to meet you! We should play at the creek sometime."_

* * *

I hissed at the young boy from her memory.

"It's weird, when we were young kids, his mind was untainted and he was kind."

I looked at her, confused.

"What happened to him?" She asked me, speaking the exact question I had.

"Yes, what did happen?" I asked.

"Well, not sure if anything happened to him specifically, but when... a child is ignored, unsupervised, and allowed to do anything, it corrupts them."

She hissed. "He became a horrible man. I will never speak for him or forgive him, but in the end, I need to for myself. If I don't, it will only continue to hurt me.

I went to comfort her when she presented another memory on the screen.

* * *

 _The next memory was of Emmett and Bella aging. It was a time lapse._

 _Emmett's change was shocking, as a younger man, Emmett was skinny, almost frail looking, but in a couple years, he turned into the muscular Emmett we all know now._

 _Bella's hair changed from dark blonde to her beautiful array of browns, her body became slender, but also soft and slightly rounded._

* * *

I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but those are the only memories that are really burned into my memory aside from the ones you saw at the house."

I shook my head and smiled lightly. "No need to be sorry love. No need at all."

She smiled and placed a kiss upon my cheek before tightening her hands slightly. "So, what memories would you like to show me?"

I nodded. "I have only a couple, most of my human memories are gone, but a select few remain." I pursed my lips. "So... how exactly will you display my memories?"

"Just think of what you want to show me and mentally push as if you are projecting it, I'll be able to see it.

I nod, showing her everything

* * *

 _"Evening, mother, father." I said, before taking my seat at the table.  
_

 _"Hello Edward dear." My mother said, her voice soft and very airy._

 _"Kind of you to finally grace us son." My father said.  
_

 _"Edward!" My mother said, looking at him pleading. She then looked towards me. "You're father is right though, you've never been late to supper. What is it?" She asked._

 _I sighed and took her hands in mine. "Mother, Father, I have sighed to enlist for the war."_

 _The room went silent and my mother screamed._

 _"Edward! You can't! A lot of the soldiers who go don't make it back! I don't want to lose my only baby." She sobbed._

 _My father looked at me as I hugged my mother._

 _"Mother, I must. I... I don't wish to be a banker like father, I need to do something with my life. Our country needs help."_

 _"Please, please. Edward..."_

 _I shook my head as I gently consoled her. "I'm sorry mother, but I need to do this. I don't expect you to understand, but..."_

 _My father nodded. "Elizabeth dear, our son is right. If this is something he truly wishes to do, we must support it."_

 _I looked at my father shocked. He was never one to agree with me._

 _"And... when you come back, be assured that this house will always be welcome to you."_

* * *

 _I woke in a hospital, where was I? I looked around the run down room, a blonde doctor looked over my mother and I._

 _"Doc? Is my boy going to be alright?"_

 _That's right, my mother had contracted the Spanish Influenza._

 _"I'm afraid he has contracted it as well ma'am. I'm sorry. But your boy is strong. He might make it, but you... you're much weaker than him."_

 _"I understand. I only wish for him to get better, to live..."_

 _I fell back to sleep, the exhaustion taking over._

* * *

Bella squeezed my hand, knocking that memory away as I continued to think of the next one.

* * *

 _My medical room door opened. "Edward. your mother, she wishes to see you."_

 _"Thank you Doctor Cullen."_

 _He nodded. I stood up, following him. My mother and I had been put in separate rooms when her sickness had gotten worse._

 _Dr. Cullen had been strange to me. He was around a ton of those who were dying, yet he never showed a sign of sickness._

 _The doctor kindly smiled at me as he opened the door._

 _In the room was my mother. She was sick and pale, her body oh so frail._

 _My father had died months ago, and I could see she wouldn't have much time left._

 _I was losing my strength quickly as I stumbled into her room, my body nearly falling to the floor when Dr. Cullen helped me towards my mother. I sat on the edge of her bed, breathing heavily. "Good morning, mother."_

 _She smiled weakly. "Hello dear."_

 _I nodded, "Dr. Cullen said you would like to see me? Is everything alright?"_

 _She shook her head. "My doctor said I won't make it much longer, my body can't fight it off anymore." She said, a tear flowing down her cheek._

 _I shook my head. "No, no, there must be a way."_

 _She moved a hand to my cheek and shook her head. "No, Edward. But, it's alright, because... I at least got to see you grow. I couldn't have asked for anything better."_

 _I shook sadly as she placed a maternal kiss on the back of my hand._

 _"Before... before your father passed, we spoke, and... we decided to give you these." She said, removing her wedding rings and my father's from her bedside drawer._

 _She put them on her necklace and opened my hand, placing them in the middle of my hand._

 _"Mother, I can't take this from you." I pleaded, shaking my head._

 _She scowled. "You... you listen to me. Take these, so you always have a piece of us with you. Please, for me." She begged._

 _I sobbed and nodded as I gently hugged her. "I love you mother."_

 _My mother nodded, hugging me back. "I love you too, my sweet angel."_

* * *

I sighed, and looked at Bella who was now pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I shook my head. "There's no need to be sorry. My mother and I were close, but I'm sure she'd be happy, knowing how happy I am now."

"She has more reason than that to be proud of you." She said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"She must be proud of everything. After all, you're her sweet angel."

I smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. "You're right. Thank you love."

Bella nodded, "Do you want to stay here a bit longer, or do you wish to head back?" She asked, placing her laptop and other items into the backpack.

I winked as I rolled over, her under me. I moved my lips to her neck, peppering her jaw, neck, and shoulders with kisses. "I think, I'd like to stay here for a while, if you don't mind?"

She giggled. "Not at all."

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27: Author Note

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so right now, I must take a temporary hiatus. Right now my family is going through from trouble, so I gotta work my butt off for a bit. But I do promise that as soon as everything is stable, I will return to this story and give you guys amazing chapters!**

 **See you in awhile crocodiles!**

 **(\\(\**

 **( * - *)**

 **o(_;_;)**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 24

 **EPOV**

Today was thursday and the clouds were back, enabling us to go back to school. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Bella. Ever since Bella moved in and started going to school with us, the other girls, against Bella's will, would doll her up everyday. Not that I was complaining, just seemed a bit much to do everyday.

Soon she walked down, her hair full from the girls... what's the word... teasing it? Yes! Her top was a royal blue gradient to sun yellow halter top and she wore skin tight, dark black, leather pants with black suede heels. Bella's face was strawberries and creme with a very subtle gold and silver eye makeup.

I smiled. "You look beautiful, love."

She nodded a thanks to before yelling back. "Edward and I are heading out. See you guys at school."

Quickly we bolted for my car and I drove to school. As we reached the building, Bella and I sat in the car for a moment before getting out, we waited for Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie to walk in as we followed behind.

As we got into the doorway, we intertwined hands.

It wasn't long until Mike Newton's eyes moved towards Bella. _'Oh, here swan comes. She's so... what?!'_

I chuckled to myself.

I watched as Mike Newton's mouth dropped to the floor, figuratively speaking of course.

' _What the hell?! Why does Cullen get the hot chick! He never was interested in anyone before!'_ I heard Mike say to Tyler.

Angela shrugged as she walked over to meet up with Alice. " _Well, she did say she knew them from the foster home. Perhaps they are rekindling a fire."_ She smiled and walked over. "Hello Alice!" She waved. "Hi Bella!"

The two smiled as Angela hugged them tight. "Hi Angela."

"I was thinking, I have nothing going on this weekend. Would you guys like to do something?"

Alice was immediately glowing. "We could have a girls day in Seattle!" Alice cheered.

Bella cringed at the shopping part immediately and she laughed to herself. "Yeah, should come with us." She said as to not make Angela think she doesn't want her going while Bella really doesn't like shopping.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! Got to go to class guys. Bella, see you later." She smiled as she waved.

Bella looked over at Alice, "What on earth do we need to go to seattle for?"

Alice gave Bella a pouty face. "To get our dresses silly."

"Dresses?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yes! Prom is in two weeks! We have to get dresses, shoes, such. Oh we'll make you look so good that Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Emmett growled, causing Bella to giggle. "Oh come on lighten up Emmett." Bella patted his shoulder. She moved over towards me and hopped up onto my back, hugging me tight as we walked towards our homeroom.

As we walked passed Mike Newton he groaned. _'Damn, what luck for him to have her choose him.'_

 _'Come on Mike! Like Angela said, they probably knew each other way before here. I'm right here!'_ Jessica groaned, moving to her tiptoes and giving him a hard kiss before walking away from him.

Bella looked over at them before kissing the side of my neck. "Finally, he'll stop watching me all the time!" She cheered.

As we entered homeroom, Bella hopped down and took my hand in hers as we sat at, what we considered the 'cullen table.' As we sat, Bella pulled out her headphones again and gave me one as she chose a pianist.

Before she chose one, the homeroom teacher spoke. "I have an announcement. I'm going to hand out these slips of paper, what you need to do is write down four men and four girls to have voted for prom king and queen. Once you've finished, please place them in the bucket on your way out of the room." He gestured to the bright gold bucket before sitting down and doing attendance.

Bella smiled as she wrote down names, which I couldn't help but to peek.

 _Men: Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen, Ben Cheney._

 _Girls: Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley._

I grimaced. "If I get matched with that girl, you're getting it." I laugh.

Bella giggled as she kissed my cheek, peeking at my slip.

 _Men: Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton._

 _Women: Bella McCarty, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Angela Weber._

"And you for! If I get matched with him, you will be in so much trouble."

As the bell rang, we got up, putting the folded papers in the bucket, walking out the door.

Classes that day were just full of tests, pretty boring day in general.

In Biology it was a test on the different chromosomes, DNA patterns, genetics charts, and different chemical formulas.

For Trigonometry it was of course just a bunch of intense math formulas.

In English, we had an exam on the life of Edgar Allen Poe

As for History, I had the test on a time period I knew all too well. The Spanish Influenza. If I had kept some of my human abilities, I'm sure I would have teared up. Even though I couldn't remember a lot of things clearly, it wasn't a time I really liked to remember.

Bella walked with me from our biology class, walking to the lunch room.

"So, if we were humans, and ever had children, I wonder who they'd look like more." I teased.

Bella pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I'd hope that they'd have your beautiful eyes." She winked.

I chuckled. "Well, I hope they get your hair."

She shook her head. "Nope, yours." She said, patting my shoulder as I pulled her chair out for her.

As we sat, we sat that Angela and Ben were sitting here again, Angela speaking with Alice about this weekend.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders as she listened and spoke up to about things they could do. Even if Bella didn't like shopping, she did like to spend time with Alice and Rosalie.

I hadn't been paying attention, so I didn't hear them before, but soon, Jessica and Lauren were standing next to Bella, their expressions angry.

Bella looked over at them, she sighed. "Can I help you ladies?"

They rolled their eyes.

"Really?" Lauren hissed. "Think you can have him just because you knew him?"

Bella whispered to me in a hushed vampire time. "I told people that I knew you all from an orphanage as a back story."

Nodding, we looked over.

"Listen here bitch!" Lauren's face got red as she thrust her hand out and slapped Bella, pulling her hair.

My eyes widened in shock at what that woman had done.

Bella seemed to snap inside, the whole cafeteria had their eyes on her. Her eyes became filled with anger as she stood up. She reached her hand over and grabbed Lauren's hand, twisting it and bending it. Not in a way to break it, but to definitely make it hurt. Her voice became menacing like a pissed off army of wasps as she spoke. "Listen here bitch!" She growled. "I promise you, if you touch me like that again, you will regret it. Do not test me." She whispered, a growl coming from deep within her chest.

"Alright! Let go of my hand! You're hurting me!"

Bella hissed, "If you touch me again, I'll break it off. Are we clear?"

At that point, I stood up and eased Bella's grip as I whispered into her ear. "It's okay love." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Lauren, Jessica," I said, my voice stern. "You both are pathetic excuses for women." I said as they walked away quickly.

I looked at Bella, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay." She leaned in close to me and whispered. "I almost let my days without slipping go."

"Might be doing us and the school a favor." Emmett whispered.

All of us, except for Angela and Ben chuckled.

"I'm so sorry that she did that to you Bella." Angela said.

Bella shook her head. "No need to be sorry." She smiled.

"So Angela!" Alice said excitedly. "What do you do for fun?"

Angela spoke about the occasional shopping trip, playing lazer tag, going to flea markets, going to comic conventions with Ben, and the occasional sleepover.

"Sleepover!" Alice cheered.

All of us guys, including Bella, groaned quietly

"Yeah," Angela smiled. "I haven't done that since middle school when Jessica hadn't met Lauren yet."

Alice smiled. "Well if you ever want a sleepover buddy call me."

"You'll be in for some... fun..." Emmett laughed.

Alice glared.

Rosalie smiled, "If you did want a sleepover, us girls would definitely reel her in."

Alice laughed. "You can try."

"You guys busy this weekend?" Angela asked excitedly.

Alice smiled. "We'll talk with our parents." She winked.

"If Alice puts makeup on me, I'm going to kill her Jasper." Bella quietly joked as she slipped a headphone in, handing one to me as well, turning on loud music, but not before hearing a playful growl from Alice.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey Guys! I just wanted to get a quick update in for you. Sorry, thing have been really hectic lately. Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 25

 **BPOV**

As the weekend approached, the guys prepared themselves for a weekend "hike" trying to seem as normal to Angela and Ben as they could.

Afterall, it was their first and only human friends so far. This weekend was going to be a time for all of us to enjoy sometime with the girls and the guys.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, and Edward were loading up Emmett's Hummer with the camping gear while the girls were preparing to go into Seattle.

"Alright, are all the guys ready?" Emmett asked.

Jasper whispered quietly. "I'm still working on my thirst, what if I... lose it by accident?"

Alice winked. "You'll be alright. If you do well, there'll be a surprise for you when you get home." She kissed his cheek and smacked his ass before he went outside to meet Emmett.

Edward stood there with me for a moment and smiled. "This should be fun. Sure you'll be able to handle a whole weekend with Alice and Rosalie?" He teased.

I laughed and nodded. "Sure I think I'll be fine." I jokingly shivered. "So long as we don't go... shopping."

Alice laughed. "I heard that and guess what! We are!"

I groaned as I looked at Edward and went onto my tiptoes to quickly kiss him. "Alright. Get going, the sooner you leave with them the sooner you'll get back."

Edward chuckled and moved his hands to my hips before squeezing the passionately, getting an accidental, vampire volume, pleasured yelp out of me. "I'll see you later." He winked and bolted outside, hoping into Emmett's jeep with the others.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked at me and teasingly giggled at my reaction.

Angela was outside with us, waving by to the jeep.

Alice giggled. "Emmett's giving Edward the death glare right now."

I sighed and shook my head as I laughed, my hips still feeling sensitive where his hands once were. "I doubt Emmett will ever stop doing that."

Angela turned around and walked back up the couple steps to us. "So, what do we have planned this weekend?"

Alice smiled. "Well we should get going!" She exclaimed excitedly, Angela's heartbeat increasing for a moment. "Tomorrow! Prom! It's this Saturday for crying out loud! I feel so behind schedule!" She rambled on and on, Angela following as Alice linked arms with her.

I looked at Rosalie and laughed. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

Rosalie nodded with a smirk after hearing a quiet hiss from Alice. "Heaps... but it might not be so bad. It'll be nice to see Edward happy with someone at a dance this time."

I laughed and crooked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, at the last school dance, Edward didn't show up because he knew that would mean he would be harassed by the evil twin duo."

"Oh, Jessica and Lauren." I giggled. "Well, with you and Alice's help, I hope us three will be so sexy that they won't dare approach us all together."

"Alright guys! Let's go! We've got shopping to do!" Alice called from the car as Rosalie locked and secured the door.

We looked over at Esme. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Esme nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here when you four get back. I hardly get the place to myself." She smiled.

"Sure you won't be up to something else? Did Carlisle pretend he was leaving?" Alice teased.

"Young lady!" Esme laughed, shooing us away as we all got into the car and took the trip to Seattle. Usually we'd be there within an hour, but because we had Angela with us, we had to drive the speed limit, the drive feeling like five hours.

Once we arrived at the shopping center, Alice bolted right for the expensive prom dress store. Nodding, we followed, seeing Alice go beyond crazy within the dress aisle.

"Oh my god, Alice, I'm sorry but this store is too expensive for me."

Alice shook her head. "Nonsense. We'll be paying for your wear."

"What?! No, no, I couldn't let you do that."

Rosalie placed a calming hand on Angela's hand. "Please, there's no use in arguing with Alice. It's alright."

Angela sighed and hesitantly nodded we Alice danced down the aisles.

By the end of the trip, Alice ended up with a short, silver, two-piece, off-the-shoulder, sequin dress and faux suede, caged styled sandals with narrow straps that crisscrossed all the way up her ankle, with shimmering studs and a zippered cupped seven inch heel.

She surely would be a beautiful sight in the gown.

Despite much resistance from Angela, Alice got her a beautiful strapless, sweetheart. prom dress that was adorned with beautiful beaded accents on the fitted bodice and a delicate chiffon skirt. As well as a pair of two-piece Faux suede sandals with a simple toe strap and slender cupped four inch heel, that sealed with a buckled ankle strap.

Now Rosalie as we knew was going to be a walking angel... or sin. Her dress was a red, strapless, sweetheart, Jovani prom dress with a sheer corset bodice that was adorned with sequins on the upper bodice that led to a layered tulle skirt. Along with it she paired with faux suede sandals caged style heels that imitated Alice's heels.

As for me, Alice seemed to want me to shine, I guess it was because I had never been to a high school prom before. I ended up with a beautiful blue, long, strapless mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline, adorned with royal blue and vanilla lace applique embroidery. As for my shoes, I won the fight, getting to walk out with black, six inch heeled, braided straps creating a caging effect.

We knew that Esme would be preparing dinner for Angela, so after we purchased the dresses, we went on our way to head back home. As the trees flew by, we watched as Angela smiled, watching the stars.

* * *

Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Ben, and I were all sitting together around the fire they had made, Ben eating chips from a bag.

"So, Ben, are you going to take Angela to prom?"

Ben nodded. "I'd really like to." He admitted. "Sometimes, I have this feeling that she and I are meant for one another."

Carlisle smiled, his expression happy.

"What are you thinking about dad?" Jasper asked.

He nodded. "I was thinking about my wife Esme, and how I felt when I first met her."

Ben nodded. "Tell us?"

Edward, Jasper, and I already knew the story, but it was romantic, so every time we heard it, it always seemed to get better.

"Well, I was just starting out as a medical practitioner. My lovely wife... she had been in a bad relationship before me... the man was very abusive..." Carlisle hissed. "But, when she became pregnant she ran away. After she had the baby, it unfortunately passed away mere days after birth." Ben's expression saddened. "My wife after experiencing that, attempted to commit suicide. When she came into the hospital, I was able to save her in the knick of time. As she healed in the hospital, our bond grew closer and closer and in the end it made one of the best relationships I could have ever asked for."

Ben smiled. "It's unbelievable that someone as happy as your wife went through such trials."

I looked over at Edward and remembered everything that Bella had gone through before she had found us. It was almost as good a love story that formed between the two of them.

Through the night, Ben soon went into the tent they had set up, leaving the four out to talk.

"So, Edward, are things going alright between you two?"

Edward nodded seriously. "Yes. I love her and she loves me. I have been there for her to talk to. I know had it been me..."

I nodded. "Yes, I agree. I just hope that you will always treat her right."

"Emmett, of course I will. I couldn't imagine hurting an angel as pure as she."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Emmett said, as the guys began to reminisce about their human lives.

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30 - Author Note

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, I wanted to let all of you know that I have a second job. LA is not cheap to live in XD.**

 **Now posts will not be often (every week or every two weeks), but I promise this story will continue and be finished. The next chapter or two, will be out this weekend! That is a promise.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys!**

 **3 Lots of luv! 3**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 26

The next day, the guys were clearing up their camping gear to head home while Alice had the girls all trapped in her makeup room.

"You know Alice, I think this is a bit much. I mean come on!" I pleaded, having been the last one to endure Alice's makeup chair of doom.

"Oh hush Bella, this is your first senior prom. We have to make sure you take this right of passage."

I rolled my eyes, getting a playful scolding glace from her as she shaped my face with something called contour and highlight. Downstairs I could hear Rosalie, Angela, and Esme talking in the kitchen as Esme created lunch for Angela, despite Angela's pleas that she could make something herself. Esme really was a mother to all.

Hours flew by, Alice finally having finished mine and touching up Rosalie's, Angela's, and her own.

As we were all upstairs, we could hear the men returning and Alice whispered, to keep pretending around Angela. "I hope they'll be getting ready for prom soon. We have to leave in an hour."

"I'm sure they are." Esme said as she smiled, looking at all of her 'children.'

With haste I heard each man go into their rooms and begin to get ready. Edward and I were planning on going to our meadow after prom, to watch the stars. It should be a romantic evening.

Alice looked at all of us and smiled, nodding as she moved to the closet, very carefully helping us to put on our gowns.

Alice's gown cascaded like a waterfall, the suede and sequin mixture giving it the illusion that it was moving silver waves all over her body.

Rosalie, of course looked breathtakingly beautiful. It still shocked me that once woman could be so beautiful. The red color contrasted well with her golden blonde hair and her pale skin as it elegantly flowed down her body.

Angela was so blown away, blushing darkly as she eyed herself in the mirror. Her dress was a stunning lavender purple with beading all over the dress, really giving her an innocent but elegant look.

As for me, I had never felt this done up. I honestly thought it was too much, but if I did anything to this, Alice would murder me. My eyes were adorned with an incredible but not too intense gold and bronze smokey eye and my lips were dressed with a subtle dusty rose pink matte lip and a light sheen of lip gloss.

I could hear the guys downstairs as they sat, waiting for us to come downstairs. I wanted to just run down, but Alice insisted to quickly do something with our hair. In the end of it, my hair was pulled up into a beautiful updo with some of my hair still down in ringlets, accenting my face. Everyone at this point was ready to go downstairs to their mates as Alice put one last bobby pin in her hair.

"If you guys love us come save us!" I yelled.

Rosalie and Angela smirked as Alice glared, hiding a fighting giggle.

"Alice would kill us!" We heard Jasper yell up.

"You're right!" I said just as Alice nodded. "Alright, we're all ready! Let's get our shoes on and go!" She said, Esme kindly opening the door for us.

Walking down the stairs was nerve wracking, I definitely felt too done up.

We could hear the whistle from Emmett as he eyed Rosalie, who went down the stairs first.

I was in the back with Angela, the both of us being the last to get down the stairs.

Ben immediately took Angela's hand as he blushed deeply, looking at Angela adoringly. "Thank you for the camping trip. It was truly a fun night." He looked at Angela bowing and handing her hand in his, pressing his lips to it first. "My princess, shall I take you to your carriage, or... my 1995 Chrysler?"

Angela laughed and nodded. "Ben wants to take me to dinner first. We'll see you all at the dance." She waved as she and Ben made their way towards his car.

Esme sighed happily. "That was so sweet." She grabbed a camera and took a photo of all of us together before we left for prom, each of us taking our own cars.

As Edward drove, I spoke. "Did you keep the comforter?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I decided to keep the comforter and the tent with the see through mesh roof."

"I'm looking forward to looking at the stars with you." I said. "I'm sure they will be beautiful, there should be no overcast tonight."

Edward tightened his hold on my hand. "The night surely will be beautiful, but it's beauty will surely not surpass yours."

I gasped and looked at him, biting my lip for a moment before looking back out the window. We were still on the freeway but could hear the loud newer generation music as we got to the exit. The venue was incredibly decorated, if you didn't know it was a prom and there was a bunch of young humans, you would think it was ones tiny private casino. The theme of Monte Carlo was truly shown in the decor.

Edward and I danced until the prom king and queen were announced. Edwards hand resting gently on my hips as his other hand held my other, made my body feel electrified. I felt passion burning within me as I looked into the eyes of a man who rescued me and showed me that it was okay to feel, to move on, to love again.

There were many times where I thought of my long lost children, but Edward... he brought me back. There would always be that hole in my heart, but Edward... he truly did love me and I knew that with him I was safe.

"Tonights prom king is... Ben Chaney!" Everyone hooted and hollered as he strolled onto the stage, happily taking his crown.

"And tonights beautiful prom queen, Angela Weber! Let's end this evening with a dance between the two. Thank you everyone who came and please, be safe on your way home this evening." The MC said as the slow dance song came on. We hugged Angela and Ben before leaving, Edward looking relieved.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as Edward gently massaged his head.

"So many thoughts... I never thought it was possible for a vampire to gain a headache."

Jasper nodded, looking relieved to have left as well.

"So, we all are heading home?" Alice asked, smirking at me. Dammit Alice. I giggled quietly to myself.

"Actually, Edward and I are going camping. We'll be back later tomorrow." I said, Edward and I quick to get into his Volvo and sped off, as to avoid Emmett's warning glare.

The drive to the forest trail that lead towards our meadow was an hour, in human time, for us it took 20 minutes at the least, but it was worth it.

Getting out of the car, I grabbed our little bags for a change of clothes for tomorrow, while Edward insisted on carrying the comforter and tent. The meadow was blooming as it was spring, nearing summer. Beautiful wildflowers adorned the meadow, the moon and beautiful stars really making this into the most beautiful place on heaven or earth.

Edward was quick to set up the tent, leaving the see-through mesh ceiling and windows open, allowing the elegant light from the moon to shine in and turn our skin into the color of radiant alabaster. Laying side by side, Edward held my hand. The plan was just to spend a romantic relaxing evening together, but... I wanted more. The forest around us was silent aside from the song of crickets.

Rolling onto my side, I looked into his beautiful golden honey eyes, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt, massaging his chiseled chest.

He looked at me, beginning to purr. "Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked gently.

I bit my lip, sighing as I looked at him. "Well... I want to kiss you."

He chuckled and nodded as he rolled on top of me, caressing my hip in his hand as his mouth passionately moved against my lips. Immediately I could feel a heat deep within. My hands were quick to remove his jacket and unbutton the rest of his suit, his one hand quick to reach for my zipper.

* * *

Alice smiled as everyone sat in the living room, getting just a small glimpse of the two love birds kissing. Jasper feeling a deep emotion of passion as he looked at her. Did she want him? He smiled hopefully. He could feel himself accidentally exuding what she was feeling.

Everyone looked between Alice and Jasper.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, unsure, until she winked at Rosalie.

"Oh... I see." She smiled.

"Finally." They sighed happily together.

Emmett was confused before until he heard the girls saying what they did. He sighed, growling internally at the thought that some guy was with her. He didn't want her hurt and he knew Edward would never. Shrugging, he chuckled to himself, blowing it off. It was bound to happen anyways. The girl on his mind though was Rosalie and he stood up, taking her hand as the two left the house to go to she and Emmett's little house in the forest.

Jasper and Alice winked, doing the same while Carlisle and Esme went to their own room, the passion igniting in internal fire within.

* * *

As Edward's grip on my hip became tighter, I knew that I wanted him. I didn't want to hold back anymore. Carefully, I let Edward remove his suit, seeing as it was a family heirloom, but for me, I wanted out of my dress, I straddled him, his body molding to my shape.

He rolled onto his back, his hands digging into the back of the dress, I could hear the fabric rip. "Alice is going to kill me." He said, passionately ripping the back of the dress open as his lips continued to move against mine.

Slowly, he moved his kisses to my jaw, moved them down my neck, sucking on the nape of my neck.

I whimpered out loud, Edward looking at me as I covered my mouth.

"Let me hear you." Edward said, smiling as he peppered my chest with kisses as I buried my hands into his hand, my nails carefully scratching up his smooth, toned, strong back.

I bit my lip, a moan escaping me as he showered my body with his deep loving affection.

His tight hold on me intensified as I removed my dress, us both in our undergarments. His eyes first met with my large scar, but he didn't linger there, instead he looked into my eyes.

"Edward, I want you. Make love to me." I asked, my voice gentle.

He smiled and nodded as he first moved his kisses from my chest to my abdomen, before moving back to my lips, excited for his return.

I nodded and without haste our undergarments were removed, our bodies, for the first time, absolutely bare to one another.

"I love you Bella." He said as he buried his face into my neck, thrusting into me, allowing us to become one.

It felt as if not only did connect physically but mentally. The pleasure was so beautiful and the moment was so romantic that neither of us could silence our moans as we moved together, allowing ourselves to be completely free around one another.

His teeth gently grazed my neck, sending a jolt through my body, my body releasing a pleasured growl, our eyes now a passionate onyx color than our normal butterscotch.

He smiled as his hands gripped my tightly, massaging my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing our bodies to get even closer.

The excitement and happiness exuding from the both of us was so intense that I wasn't sure if our bodies could handle anymore, but of course they could.

The moment when we hit our peaks was so intense that, even though we were vampires, we were panting heavily, Edward resting the side of his head on my chest.

"I... I love you... Edward." I breathed, lovingly rubbing his head and back with body of my hands while his arms hugged around me tightly. This moment, right here was one that truly sealed the deal, we were together and nothing, nothing would be able to separate the two of us.

 **To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 27

 **EPOV - One Year Later**

Soon, a year went by and we found ourselves sitting in the grand hall of Forks High School, wearing our golden yellow graduation caps and gowns. Before we had known it, time had flown by, but perhaps for me that was because I was enjoying being with my love.

We were all in line by our last names, Alice and I towards the front, Jasper and Rosalie in the middle, and Emmett and Bella towards the end.

We all whispered in our vampire tones, trying to communicate quietly.

"Another graduation ceremony." Emmett groaned, chuckling.

"Another party to be held!"

"A small party, remember we're only inviting Angela and Ben." Bella reminded Alice.

"I know I know. Who said I can't be excited though?" She asked grumpily.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme speaking inside of the hall as we all waited outside.

"Can you believe it's been a year already since Bella's joined us?" asked Esme.

"I know. It's like our family is finally complete." said Carlisle, kissing her cheek.

I looked back down, seeing Emmett and Bella speaking to each other excitedly. If I had still been human, I would have felt warm and fuzzy within my soul. Those two had gone through so much and the fact that something brought her to us and reunited them, it truly was incredible.

Sighing, remembering my memories from the past year. Things were going well, and hopefully it would get even better.

I looked over the grouping of students and I couldn't wait. Bella was named the valedictorian for our graduation class. She kept writing it in secret, so none of us knew of what she would be saying.

Suddenly, the principal gestured to all of us, silently telling us to come into the grand hall and take our seats.

The ceremony took off without a hitch, and soon after all of the music, we finally got to the speeches. First to speak was the principal, Mr. Greene. "Today is a celebration about our students, teachers and school. It is wonderful to look out on you all and feel that energy that comes on graduation day. I am excited about the future for each of you. You have the potential to be all you want to be. Every graduate here today has worked very hard to make the best of themselves. You have persevered and worked towards your goals in a determined way. Each of you has grown in a way that you should be proud of. You arrive here at graduation a skilled and valuable group, all ready to tackle the next set of challenges which will ensure you grow further. You are all a credit to yourselves. Let me thank all the parents for their willingness to help the school. Fund raising activities and active participation in your child's education are hugely appreciated by all the staff. We have valued your input at all times.I also want to thank the dedicated staff at the school. They do not seek any praise but their skill and dedication to the task of educating the students is enormous."

I watched as all the high school students smiled, their minds going crazy with thoughts of what was to come.

Mr. Greene paused for a moment, smiling and clearing his throat. "The future is where you will spend most of your lives. The real power of creating and being responsible for your own future is unlimited. From now on you decide the college courses you take, where to stay, the lectures you will attend, how hard you study, your career, your partner and the place you will live. You will experience the enormous joy in creating your own life and enjoying the benefits of it. Of course there will be challenges ahead but when you are determined to succeed you will handle anything that gets in your way. You will also decide what kind of person you will be. I hope that is kind, caring and one who gives freely to others, I believe that will give you the happiest life. I hope you create a future that you are completely passionate about, certainly you deserve it. I always find it very sad to say goodbye to the graduates. However I take comfort in being sure all of you will flourish. There is a big world out there waiting for your talents. The future holds many challenges and successes for all of you. Each of you will have your own unique opportunities to grow. I am confident you will rise to every occasion. Let me wish you all the best for the future. Thank You!"

Everyone smiled and applauded the man, causing the man to gain a pink hue to his cheeks.

"Now, to be the representative for your class, your valedictorian, Bella McCarthy." He introduced, Bella standing up and moving to the podium.

"Thank you very much Mr. Greene. I feel very honored to be standing before my classmates." She said, smiling. "I only arrived here two years ago, most of you four short years ago and it seems like only yesterday that we were freshmen, clueless. Now we stand as seniors, ready to move forward into the world. How will we measure the time we've spent here? We've measured it in many ways, by class periods, counting down with the clock, and one day we'll count it by years as we move further and further in to the vastly mysterious abyss that is our future. It will be future students that will walk the same halls as we. Teacher will tell stories of their past students and we will, our souls rather, will always hold these halls close to our hearts. No matter what we do or where we go, challenges will always face us, but we have been taught to have the courage to step up to those and prevail. I know many of us may not keep in contact as the years go on and as we all go on our own paths, but we must remember the good times and how much we all enjoyed each other's company at one point or another. I came here alone and unsure, having gone from orphanage to orphanage, to foster home, exetera, and you all made me feel so welcome. Even if we don't stay in contact, I know that I will always cherish the years I spent with you all and at Forks High School. Some of us here today, including our parents, are wondering how our lives are going to turn out. It is OK to wonder but, I also think it is important to realize that our future is not just something that happens to us. It is up to us to create. I urge you to embrace opportunities before you. Take what you have learned throughout the last 12 years and put it to good use and bring forward with you the lessons that will your life! Congratulations. Thank you!"

Emmett whistles for Bella as I clapped for her, meeting her gaze.

No one besides Alice and Emmett knew this, but I was planning on proposing to Bella tonight.

* * *

 _"Emmett look, I really need to talk to you." I said, pulling Emmett's attention away from working on his Hummer._

 _He looked at me, his expression concerned._

 _I never went to him about anything, I was shocking myself, but I remember how it went back them. It was a different era, we asked for permission to marry, and I needed to ask for her hand. I would have asked her father had I been given the opportunity, but asking Emmett was just as good._

 _"What is it Eddie boy?" He asked, moving underneath the vehicle._

 _"Well... I have something I need to ask you."_

 _"Shoot Eddie." He said as he cranked a car part into place._

 _"Well... I wish to wed Bella." I paused immediately when Emmett gasped._

 _"Really?" He asked, sliding out of underneath the hummer. "Why are you telling me before asking her?" He asked curiously._

 _"Emmett, I'm going to do this the right way." I said as I knelt down before Emmett._

 _"How so?" He asked, unsure of my actions._

 _I looked at him, placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, I wish to ask for your sisters hand in marriage. Please, may I have your blessing to ask her so?"_

 _"Edward," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at me, his expression very intense. Very serious. "You better take care of her. I swear to god if you do anything short of that, you'll be answering to me. And I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"_

 _I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Emmett."_

* * *

I pursed my lips, how were we going to do this? I myself would be happy just wedding at a courthouse with our closest family present. But I wanted to see what Bella wished for, because that truly mattered to me. She had been through hell and if she wished to have an extravagant wedding, it would happen.

I chuckled to myself as Bella went to sit down, Emmett, in a brotherly way, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Great job Bells."

"Thanks Emmy." She smiled as we paid attention to the remaining the rest of the ceremony.

Later that night, everyone went out while Bella and I chose to relax in our room.

Both of us were lying on our sides, Bella's face buried into my chest, my hands playing with her luscious hair. I massaged my hand down her back, rubbing her back sensually.

She hummed happily, looking into my eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

I was gleaming, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you too, love." I whispered, rolling over on top of her, kissing her, moving my hands to her hips under her top.

I saw her scar on her stomach and gently touched it, moving down and placing a gentle kiss there before moving off of the bed and kneeling before her on the bed, now holding a box in my hands. The small box held my mother's wedding band, which, if Bella said yes, it would be hers.

Bella gasped, looking at me shocked.

I nodded, placing the open box in the middle of her hand.

"Edward?!" She asked, shocked.

"Isabella McCarthy, I know that you've been through a lot and the idea of marrying another man, trusting another man, may be scary, but I love you. I will love you for forever. Would you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

She looked beyond shocked but she nodded, smiling. "I'd be crazy to say no." She said. "I will say yes. I'd love to marry you."

I happily and gently took my mother's ring out of the box, placing it on Bella's elegant finger, placing a kiss on that finger before placing a kiss on her lips, our lips moving together fluidly.

Pulling away from one another, we laid back down, just looking into one another's eyes.

"Just so you know though Edward, I'm not into the idea of a gigantic wedding."

I chuckled and nodded. "Alice predicted that. She said she wouldn't like it, but she would deal with us getting married at the courthouse, so long as you wear a dress she wants."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

 **To Be Continued...**


	33. Happy Holidays!

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, i know i apologize often, but hey, i feel bad when you dont get chapters often. Lately my family has been going through a tough time, but we'll make it through.**

 **This note is solely to wish all of my readers and fellow fan fiction writers Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. This year has been a tough one for many and hopefully things will be better nexr year.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys soon!**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 28 - **Lemon ahead, If you dont like em, dont read. Enjoy**

 **BPOV**

I stood at the end of an aisle, wearing a dress far too elegant for the court house room.

The white vintage gown definitely took me back to seeing my mother and father's wedding photos, but this dress of course was a big more modern. The dress featured off the shoulder, lace and crepe, long sleeves that gently flowed. The top was normal like a sweetheart neckline, but the sleeves, cutouts that wrapped around my waist and covered my back were decorated with lace and crepe appliques as well. The train on the bottom trailed behind me a little, but not intensely.

The court room was reminiscent to that of a 70's home that featured a lot of wood wall paneling with an elderly man standing behind the desk, his age matching the age of the room.

I couldn't help but to think that had I not become a vampire all those years ago, this is how I would look.

Shaking my head, Emmett wrapped his arm around mine as walked us down the short aisle. I giggled. I wanted to resist the walk down, but that was one thing Alice was persistent on.

Smiling, we approached Edward who was smiling like a loon, Carlisle and Jasper standing behind him while everyone else stood behind me.

Joining our hands together, we looked towards the judge who's smile was gentle as was his elderly voice.

"Hello and Good Morning to all of you who have arrived to witness the marriage of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie McCarty."

Everyone smiled and nodded, sitting on the wooden benches. I could see the grimace of the simplicity of our marriage in Alice's face, but she also seemed happy.

"Let us being." He said, picking up a book as Alice held the pillow with our wedding rings. "Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella McCarty as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

All of us vampires in the room chuckled quietly to ourselves at the mention of ' _As long as you both shall live?'_

Edward nodded and politely took his mother's, and now mine, ring from the pillow gingerly placing it upon my finger. "I do."

I felt as if my heart has started all over again.

"And do you, Isabella McCarty take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?" He asked, his smile very sincere.

I grinned and took the ring from the pillow as well and slipped it onto his finger, the wedding band having been his father's. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward chuckled deeply, leaning in and gently caressing my lips with his as I, gently wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling away, smiling happily.

That was our quick and easy peasy wedding, as we were now heading towards our honeymoon (The Cottage in the Forest to be their get away, each person has their own cottage in the forest about five miles away or further). Shortly after graduation, Angela found out about us, she was one observant human.

We were worried of course at first, but she pledged her friendship and silence of our secret as did her boyfriend, Ben Chaney.

Edward and I had our hands joined, running towards the cottage in the pouring rain.

Alice had been angry at the rain, but Esme assured her that rain was a sign of good luck, raising Alice's spirits.

Edward was laughing, the rain tickling our body's and raising our excitement.

Reaching the front door, I was once again blown away by rhe detail Esme had put into our "home away from home." It was the perfect combination of Edward and I. The house both vintage but with a little modern twist.

When i first came to the cottage, Esme had placed my children's photo on the mantle, it had made me emotional, but i loved it. The cottage held three bedrooms and through much negotiation, Edward and I got to choose the clothes that went in the wardrobe.

I pulled the key from Edwards pocket, about to unlock the door or when Edward took it from me, unlocked the door and pulled me into his arms bridal style. The wet clothes making this moment even more intimate.

"Edward, I lovr you." I moaned into his mouth, burying my hands into his bronze touseled hair, holding him close to me.

He purred romantically, igniting a fire within me.

My fingers gently removed his clothing as he put me back on my feet in front of the fireplace in our room. His tuxedo was special, it had been in his family 5 generations, so i couldnt bear to rip it from his body.

"Oh Bella," he moaned as i playfullt tugged on his boxers, pulling him against me.

"Mr. Cullen." I winked, moving my mouth roughly against his.

"For the love of god..." he groaned, making quick work of of my dress. The rain had ruined my dress, sadly, so he tore it off of me, his big strong hands caressing my body.

"Oh Edward..." I whimpered as he attached his mouth to the nape of my neck. Licking, suckling, and love biting that very sensitive area of skin; pulling a gutteral moan out of me.

Edwards eyes widened for a moment, allowing me to notice his eyes were now onyx as I'm sure mine were. "Please, let me hear you more." He requested, moving his mouth down my chest. Peppering my shoulders and collarbone until he hit just above my breasts.

A gutteral, animalistic growl escaped him as he flew forwards, me now flat on my back as he fully tore the gown off of me, leaving me in only my white lace panties that Alice had insisted i wear.

Alice must have been right, because as soon as he saw them on me, his kisses became more passionate, which i didnt know was possible.

His kisses went down my body to my panties, where he removed them from me, and then moved back up my body, winking at me before taking one of my nipples into his mouth, pulling a loud cry of pleasure ot of me. His tongue swept around and over my erect bud, even taking it between his teeth, causing my back to arch violently as he growled sensually against my breast.

Edward knew this, but his vocal groans and growls during sex turned me on as well as when he looked into my eyes.

I used to be so scared of letting another man get this close and yet, here i was, married and making love to the most loving vampire id ever met.

"Oh god Edward!" I moaned as he slid down my body, now between my legs.

"Look into my eyes, Mrs. Cullen." He demanded playfully, making me gasp.

Between my legs, he started with my feet, kissing them at the Joint between my foot and leg. Stopping for a moment, he licked at the back of my knee before continuing, completely passing by where I wanted and needed it most navigate kissing up my other leg.

On his way up, he gently bit my inner thigh. For us vampires love bites felt nearly like an orgasm, sending our sensations on a frenzy.

"Mr. Cullen, " I groaned. "Please..."

He smirked mischeviously, his eyes locked on mine, looking up at me from between my legs. "Please what, love?"

I sighed. "Please make me yours. Make love to me for the first time as your wife. Let me feel your love."

He purred again, nodding and placing a very gentle kiss on my most sensitive area, moving up my body. Placing kisses up the middle of my body from my mound to my belly button, from my belly button to tbe valley between my breasts, and once again joining our lips together.

In one swift thrust, me moved inside of me, making us one. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." He moaned, shaking as he thrusted into me.

The feelings were so intense as I watched my husband looking into my eyes, moving above me as i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

Our moans filled the room, the strong smell of our scents filled the air. Fushia, rose, lilac, morning dew, sunshine, and chocolate; such beautiful scents.

My arms movef, my nails scratching up his back, enticing a gutteral growl to escape him, turning me on even more.

His growl encouraged my hips to thrust as well, meeting his every strong and extremely pleasurable push into me.

Our peaks were building fast and we knew it.

"Oh... god!" Bella!" He groaned, moaning loud as his pleasure exploded within him.

"Edward! Oh goddd!" I yelled out as he gripped my hips very very hard, our backs arching sharply as he continued to plunge into me.

Both of us growled out loud, our lips grinding together as we rode our waves of pleasure.

Edward fell onto me, panting heavily as he stayed within me.

"Bella, you are absolutely radiant." He said, caressing my cheek.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I just wish i could give you more."

Staying connected, i flipped us over, now straddling him, leaning over and looking into his eyes. "There is nothing more you could give me except your all. Youve made me so happy. Ive got you; my lovibg mate, a family, my brother back, and friends." I sighed. "Of course i wish i could have a dozen children with you, but as long as i have you beside me, there is nothing more i could ask for." I leaned in more, gently kissing him before grinding on him, our bodies still one.

He smirked mischeviously again as i moved on top of him. "Round two, Mrs. Cullen?" I moaned.

I smiled, using my most seductive voice possible, "Yes Mr. Cullen Round Two. But by the time im done with you this week, we may be in the 100th Round." I wink.

He chucked, gripping my hip and smiling my favorite smile, "Sounds pleasurably wonderful, love." And thats exactly what happened, bur we were far from sick of making love. If anything, we wanted more.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! Ive missed you guys! Hope ypu all are having a great day and a great new year!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 29

 **BPOV**

Two weeks after our honeymoon, we were all relaxing in the living room. Today was a very sunny day, but Alice insisted there would be a thunder storm today. We knew what that meant. Baseball!

Carlisle had even taken the day off at the hospital.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat, watching the news. So far today, everything on the news today was peaceful which was a first.

"Alice, you know i never usually bet against you... but are you sure? They are calling for total sunshine and 80 degrees today." Rosalie stated.

Alice nodded, "I'm as sure as the sun rising in the morning. Something fun for us to do!"

I was sitting in a chair at the chess set table, facing Edward. I loved playing chess against him. It frustrated him that he couldn't look into mybmind and cheat on the game.

Looking at the board, I knew I had him cornered. I had a knight and a bishop of the queens flanks and my queen had already taken the rest of the board.

"Struggling Mr. Cullen?" I teased as he gently and mindlessly stroked the one of his frosted glass pawns.

"Don't make fun of me." He winked.

"It must be so difficult. Playing against someone you can't mentally read."

"You're going to get it later." He joked while I felt the fire within ignite.

Alice called for the storm to be towards noon, it was still morning now. We could hear Carlisle upstairs, faking a perfect ill voice and cough on his conference call.

'Yes, of course. Mrs. Fierta is a number one focus. Her cancer seems to be matastisizng at an alarming rate. We need to administer-'

I sighed inwardly, remembering, as i watched, from the side lines, mom suffer from cancer.

"Love?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and moved my queen, trapping his king. "Checkmate." I smirked.

Edward pulled me to sit on his lap as he placed a loving kiss on my shoulder.

I hummed, leaning back against him as Edward wrapped his arm fully around me.

"Alright everyone!" Alice cheered, coming down in baseball wear.

I hadnt realised we'd sat there so long.

Carlisle and Jasper earlier had already finished packing the car with the bats and baseballs.

"Before we leave, we must dress for the occasion." Alice onsisted, throwing baseball uniforms at all of us.

The girls tops only buttoned up so far and all of us girls had a little cleavage showing, an appropriate amount of course. "Alright. Let's go!"

I had to admit it, Edward looked really good in a uniform. We could play with that.

I, as well as the others, were onto Alice though. Her behavior was off today and we all knew it. We knew it wasnt going to rain today... just what was she planning? Even Edward had no clue, she was hiding something.

Pulling into the field, everyone began to set up, waiting for Alice to let her guard down and spill thr beans.

"Alice, please! Enough." I begged.

"Alice dear, what's going on?" He asked.

She sighed, "So impatient. Just wait a few moments. All will be revealed." She winked, her gaze aimed at me, but I didnt pay that any mind.

Standing still, we did admire the day. The sun feeling wonderful on our shimmering skin.

Just before the sun moved past its zenith in the sky, we heard and smelled new scents. Most likely just vampires passing through.

Is this why Alice brought us out here? To speak with them? Perhaps to avoid the quileute reservation?

"Alice, what?"

She winked at me and gestured, telling me to listen.

"Alright, we've found them. Are you two ready?" A familiar female asked.

"Of course we are." A young but deep male voice spoke.

"We have to meet them." A girl said, her voice similar to mine, bur higher pitched.

"Alright children, Let us two go first to prove we aren't hostile."

I gasped as I saw my two friends walk out, smiling at me. "Victoria? Laurent?"

"Hello Bella. Long time no see." Victoria said as the two got closer, pulling one another into a close hug. "Its been so long. Sixty years."

"Nice to see you snow angel." Laurent greeted, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand, bowing. His eyed widened as he eyed the wedding band. "You're married my dear?" He asked kindly.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I nodded and shook his hand. "I am her mate, Edward."

"Charmed." Victoria winked at me. "You've got a good one here Bella. A solid improvement from last time."

Bella laughed. "So, what brings you out this way? Last i heard you went back to Kentucky."

"Yes, we did. Though while there we met two two children. Immortals, but not vampires believe it or not. They said they came from a Witch and a Seer and were unsure of where to find the Olympic Coven, the Cullen family, so we brought them here." Said Laurent, waving them out from the forest.

The two young ones sprinted towards everyone, eyeing Bella.

The girl was petite and held a curvy frame. Her waist long hair held a variet of light and dark. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, framed by a thick layer of black lashes.

The man beside her was tall and muscular, his voice deeper than Emmett's. The boys eyes gentle. "Hello ma'am."

"You're just as beautiful as I remember." The girl said, taking Bella's hand in hers.

Bella looked at them, shocked. "How... do you know me?" She asked curiously. Lookong into their eyes, they widened.

"You didn't forgot us already mother, did you?" The girl asked gently.

I, including everyone else looked between Bella and the two young adults.

"I beg your pardon?" Bella asked, confused.

The two walked closer, slowly. Each taking one of Bella's hands before enveloping her in their arms.

"Mother, its us. Your children. Elizabeth and Emmett. Oh we've missed you."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh i know! How dare i create a cliffie?!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 30

* * *

 _"Hello ma'am."_

 _"You're just as beautiful as I remember." The girl said, taking Bella's hand in hers._

 _Bella looked at them, shocked. "How... do you know me?" She asked curiously. Lookong into their eyes, they widened._

 _"You didn't forgot us already mother, did you?" The girl asked gently._

 _I, including everyone else looked between Bella and the two young adults._

 _"I beg your pardon?" Bella asked, confused._

 _The two walked closer, slowly. Each taking one of Bella's hands before enveloping her in their arms._

 _"Mother, its us. Your children. Elizabeth and Emmett. Oh we've missed you."_

* * *

 **EPOV**

The gasp that left Bella rang loud to all of us, the field suddenly very quiet, aside from the wildlife of the forest.

I looked at my wife and the two young ones standing before her.

These two were her children? But even her memories that she had shown me showed two small defenselessly murdered children. What was going on? The silence dragged on, the two looking at Bella, yearningly.

"You... two are E-Elizabeth?... Emmett?" She asked, feeling them hug her tighter.

"Yes mother." Little Emmett looked into her eyes as Bella gently placed a hand to each of their cheeks, looking their faces over.

Bella began to hyperventilate, her mind going crazy as she looked at the two of them.

They stepped back for a moment, letting her run this through her mind.

I could read their minds only a little, getting to know they weren't being malicious immortals, faking to be her, thought to be, dead children.

After calming down some, she walked a little closer, looking at each of them, probably looking for something she recognized. It wasn't until she made contact with their eyes that she breathed out quickly, moving towards them quickly.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms tightly around the two, "It is you! My babies are alive!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around them very tightly, falling to the ground as she held them.

"Oh Mommy!" Elizabeth cried, tears falling down the non-vampire immortals face as she held her mother close.

"We've found you!" Little Emmett cheered as she scooped both of them into a hug and spun them around for a moment.

I looked at Alice, her smile showing that she knew this was going to happen.

She had to have felt me starting at her, because she nodded at me, smiling proudly.

I looked at Emmett, who's expression was shocked beyond belief as he looked at his sister, niece, and nephew. Everyone else was smiling, happy to see Bella have them back.

Bella looked back up, placing a maternal kiss on each of their foreheads, sobbing tearlessly. She looked up at Laurent and Victoria. "Did you two know this?"

They nodded. "They told us on our way to find you. They are amazing children, snow angel." Laurent smiled, bowing to me.

"Where have you been all this time?" Bella asked, turning towards them.

Carlisle stepped in then. "Perhaps we should take this back to the estate?" He offered.

"Oh yes, you're right." Elizabeth said, smiling, holding Bella's hand as they walked, Little Emmett doing so too.

Carlisle and the family led them as Emmett and I stayed behind a little.

"So... their alive?" Emmett asked both himself and me. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for her Eddie."

I nodded. "Bella has had a hole in her heart for a long time. Finally she can feel whole again." I walked faster, gesturing to Emmett. "Let's hurry, I want to hear where they've been too."

"Yes, let's go Eddie."

The run there of course didn't take more than five minutes and we all found ourselves in the large family room.

All of our eyes were on Bella and the two immortals.

She took a deep breath. "I don't understand. After... After Andrew shot both of you, you both were so cold..."

Emmett II nodded, "We were found by a seer. She was a witch, practiced very real magic and spells. When she found us, she used a healing remedy. We aren't sure how she knew we still were still just barely alive, but she saved us." He sighed. "We all thought you had been murdered by pop. She tried looking for you, but all she found was lots of blood... lots." He murmured, his eyes looking horrified, shaking the memory from his mind. "She raised us. She said that she had been so sorry she couldn't find you for us. Once we turned eighteen, she made us a remedy and made us immortal. Our bodies still function like humans, but we are immortal and indestructible."

Carlisle's mind was full of fascination.

"It wasn't until last year that she had a vision of you. She told us, tears in her eyes of happiness that you had indeed survived. That you were also immortal and told us where we could find you. We were heading that way, but we ran into your old coven to which they offered help to find you." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"What happened to you mother?" Emmett II wondered.

She sighed. "When your... when he stabbed and cut me, I passed out. I went to you, but you felt so cold... So cold. I thought you were dead. So... I went into the blizzard, to kill myself. I didn't want to be in a world where my only happiness had been taken from me. That's why the seer saw all that blood. I was bleeding so much, I'm surprised I hadn't bled out quicker. Laurent smelled the blood and I guess felt he needed to save me." She smiled at him, grateful now. "He turned me into a vampire."

"You know," Elizabeth started, "The seer would always talk about you in such a good way. Saying you must have been the best mother with how much we loved you."

Bella smiled sadly.

"She sent us with gifts. Remedies for you all. She said it was stuff you'd make use of."

Carlisle came over and sat next to Emmett II, his curiosity pulling him.

Elizabeth reached into her bag, pulling out a couple large colored glass vials, nearly the size of wine bottles. She picked each one up individually.

"The green bottle, is for temporary aging, one sip will age you at least ten years for two hours should you ever need this." Carlisle smiled, gently placing it on the table.

Grabbing the purple bottle next, she smiled. "This is to allow you in the sun without speculation. You sipping this, no one will ever notice how your bodies shine in the sunlight for that day."

"Finally! California vacation!" Emmett laughed.

"That's not a bad idea actually."

Grabbing the last bottle, a deep blue, she smiled widely. "She said this one was the most important. This is for bearing children."

The room suddenly became very quiet.

"What?" Rosalie asked, a smile now on her face.

Elizabeth nodded. "The seer had all of you in mind, Seeing how you all were deeply saddened by one thing, the inability to procreate. She created this for you all. One sip for each partner, you must wait an hour for effects to take action on your bodies, and acting in intercourse, she said it will be possible. The children would be born human and should they wish to be immortals, here is a remedy for that." She said, pulling out another bottle, yellow glass. "They won't be vampires, but they will be come immortals like us, able to bear children and cry."

Carlisle himself hugged the young ones. "You not only have saved your mother, but you have saved this coven from what we once felt was a tortured life due to our inabilities. Thank you children."

They nodded.

"Perhaps we should know who everyone is." Elizabeth giggled.

Bella nodded, gesturing to Carlisle first. "Emmett, Elizabeth, this is the head of our coven. His name is Carlisle Cullen, he has changed everyone here, except for Alice and Jasper." She said as she gestured to the two. "Carlisle we consider our father." She then gestured to Esme. "She is Esme, Carlisle's wife. She's our mother for all intents and purposes." Gesturing over to Emmett and Rosalie, "This is your Uncle Emmett, my biological brother, and his wife, your Aunt Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled at the name.

Alice chirped in. "You may call me Aunt Alice if you'd like. Call him Uncle Jasper. If anything, make him feel old for me."

Jasper scoffed but chuckled.

"If you two would like, I'd love to be considered your grandmother." Esme smiled. "Since they are technically our children." She said gesturing towards us.

"Sure Mama Esme. Should we call you Papa Carlisle?" Elizabeth wondered.

He smiled. "I have no qualms about it."

Bella's smile was so joyful and genuine, she then took my hand as she spoke. "And this man, he is my husband. Edward Cullen."

Emmett II and Elizabeth looked at me, their eyes looking at me deeply.

Emmett chuckled next to Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you father."

My eyes widened, a gasp exciting me. "What?" I asked curiously.

"You're married to our mother. We know from what the seer has told us, you are amazing to our mother. So, if you have no qualms. We would like to call you father." Emmett II stated.

I could almost feel a phantom warmth from within me as I nodded. "Of course children." I said, smiling.

As Elizabeth hugged me tight, I realized how much I wanted this. I never thought I did before, but I did. I looked at the blue bottle on the table and smiled.

Elizabeth looked at her mother and hugged her. "May we stay with you?"

Bella nodded. "I could never let you go, having you back in my life. We will add more rooms to our house in the woods."

Carlisle nodded, a genuine grin on his face. "Of course."

Esme nodded, grabbing a pen, "Now, tell me your styles. I must get to this immediately!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey all! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with work and with my boyfriend that time has just been flying by. We are very close to the end of this story, I just want to thank you all ahead of time for enjoying this story as much as you have!**


	37. Chapter 37: The End

Chapter 31

 **EPOV**

Bella stood in the doorway, her two children sleeping on the bed in her old personal room in the house.

I moved behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking, love?"

She smiled. "I am beaming. My pride and joy are alive!" She exclaimed quietly. "I have them back. It is an amazing feeling."

I nodded, "I am not sure of the feeling of children, but I can only imagine the love and joy you feel."

She turned to face me, a seductive grin on her face. "Soon we should each take a sip of that procreation potion. Have some babies together." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You... you want children with me?" I asked, shock but pure excitement building within me.

She giggled. "Of course I do. I want a big family. I'm sure my two children would love some siblings."

Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips to mine, holding me to her tightly.

"Yes we would."

Bella looked over to see her children, smiling at us.

She walked in and sat between them. "You would?"

Emmett II nodded, "Of course Mom."

She shrugged. "I do feel a little guilty, being able to raise them while-"

"Mom, don't think that way." Elizabeth said. "Things happened, but at least we are together now."

Emmett II looked at me, and gave me an intense look. "You better take proper care of our mother and our soon to be siblings Dad."

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Just get used to being called that from now on." Elizabeth winked, her and her brother yawning before laying back down and falling asleep.

Bella got up, after leaving a kiss on each of their foreheads, taking my hand and leading out the door.

* * *

 **Epilogue: One Year Later**

All of us men looked in the room, seeing all of the women heavily pregnant with their future Cullen children.

We had seen to it that our homes in the forest be expanded to make room for our offspring.

Emmett smiled as he held his wife's hand. Rosalie had been the first to become pregnant. It really hadn't been a surprise for her to be first.

Then it was Esme and Carlisle, Bella and I, Jasper and Alice conceiving last.

All of us men admired our wives in their glowing beauty.

Bella's children were in La Push, enjoying time with their friends and imprints.

Surprisingly, Seth Clearwater, the youngest of the wolves, had imprinted on Elizabeth while Leah had imprinted on on Emmett II.

Bella had of course been excited for them, being able to see her children grow as people.

Bella had her hand resting on her stomach, rubbing it when she smiled wide. "Edward, the baby is kicking."

When Bella had told me that she was pregnant with my child, I had been very scared, but excited at the same time. I had waited for this for over a century and I was finally going to be a father at the age of 110. I chuckled to myself.

Carlisle's age made me laugh even harder though. He was over 350 years old. The world's oldest father to be!

He was sitting behind Esme, rubbing her back lovingly. No doubt he was very excited to finally have a biological child. He would always consider us his children, but we all could understand. Biological children was something we all had yearned for.

Carlisle, even though it was slightly embarrassing, was going to be the one to help birth everyone's children. It certainly made sense, we couldn't go to a normal hospital that was for sure.

A loud gasp came from Rosalie, all of us looking in her direction as we saw her in pain.

It made sense, Rosalie was due anytime now and it seemed that time was now.

Emmett ran her upstairs while Carlisle also bolted up.

We could hear groans and whimpers from Rosalie, but she wasn't angry, she was happy to be able to feel a human pain again, one that would bring a baby of hers into the world.

Unfortunately human ultrasound machines couldn't look through the girls vampire skin, so we had to listen very carefully.

None of us had a clue about our children's gender. Only thing we were certain about was that

 _"Now Rosalie, contractions can last for a while, so please stay in this bed or in this room and remember to breathe. I will be back soon to check on you."_

Carlisle came back down the stairs, a smile on his face.

"How is it looking, Dad?" Jasper asked, just honestly curious.

"Rosalie is actually progressing well. Already at 3 centimeters when she first started contracting. I don't foresee the labor taking a long time."

Right he had been. Maybe it was just our vampire bodies, but Rosalie had been ready to give birth within only six hours. It was very fast progress.

As soon as we heard the cries, we all released a breath of relief.

"It's a girl!" Emmett cheered. "You did so good baby."

Rosalie sighed happily, we could hear her place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my sweet Marilyn."

"Maybe we should call her Mary, for short?" Emmett asked. "At least until she is old enough to really learn her full name?"

Rosalie nodded. "Mary Joyce Cullen."

* * *

It was only a couple months later that we all had our children born, the atmosphere so bright and cheerful.

Carlisle and Esme had a boy and Carlisle allowed her to choose the name of their son, naming him after her lost child. Charlie James Cullen. He was born with Carlisle's blue human eyes and Esme's Mocha hair.

Alice and Jasper had a boy as well, Noah Samuel Cullen. He had Jasper's darker human skin tone while he was adorable, seeming to have inherited some of his mother's pixie like facial features.

Bella and I had a little girl. She was so beautiful. Born with my emerald green human eyes and Bella's button nose and beautiful doe eyes. Her hard hair came down like ringlets. We had chosen Paige Carlie Cullen.

In the beginning, we were all hurting, something was very missing for all of us.

Once Bella had joined us and reunited with her brother, we would have never guessed that our lives would have gotten to where they are now.

We were lost before, but we are **Still Here** and were glad to be alive.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you so much to my dear readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me. Things have been tough and I am glad that I have gone on to write this story for you. I would love to write more Twilight stories, so if any of you have any ideas of stories you'd like to see, please do let me know :) Love you all! Hope you are all doing well!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
